Ethrins, Just Try to Define it
by knuxnbat
Summary: The Sonic crew has just been sent to Ethrins, a new planet, and are expected to go to school there, while some of the crew stays back. Broken hearts, hearts repaired, trying new things, testing drugs, suspensions, deaths, love and a lot of new drama. R
1. On the Way

Ethrins...Just Try to Define it

Hello.

I've rewritten this fan fiction because 1, my recent ideas would require A LOT of time which is one thing I DO NOT have a lot of and 2, I wanted to change the whole plot completely.

Now, this story is based on my school life, so if you flame on that, I'll get more mad at you because you would be flaming my life. My characteristics show up in a couple of characters when they're thinking to themselves.

The school is still in Ethrins and the Ethrins part hasn't really changed.

Ethrins is another planet, where no one knows each other. Because the Mobians and Ethranian's planets had been in a lot of conflict, the Sonic teams have to face discrimination.

Another thing, the Sonic team members that have super natural powers CAN NOT reveal their talents. For example, Tails can't fly with his tails, Rouge can't do her screw kick attack, Sonic can't do his super sonic run, Knuckles can't reveal his abnormal strength...so on, so forth. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or other related characters. I do own my fan characters though

**Chapter one**: On the Way

-------------------------------------

It was a new day on planet Mobius, but to others it was, 'another day closer to death.'

Knuckles was in a very laid back mood and was currently leaning on the Master Emerald looking at the same old view that he looked at every single day of his life.

"Man I need to get out more. Maybe I'll go pay someone a..."

Knuckles thoughts were interrupted, as Bokkun flew in front of Knuckles' face.

"What do you want?"

He questioned with no lack of annoyance.

The irritating robot boy just had a very creepy smile on his face, when he finally spoke.

"Sonic says that he forgot his cell up here! He also said that there's a group meeting at his house. He also said to tell Rouge, cuz he ain't got no communication with her"

There was always a meeting. That was the only time he ever even got to really see his friends.

"Well...thanks...ah...darn, I always forget your name!"

Being Knuckles, he always forgot BOKKUN's name.

"Hey man that's not cool! I've been delivering messages to you for like, a thousand years and you still don't remember MY NAME! HOLY MOLEY RAVIOLI! I need a vacation! And next time the worlds in danger and Sonic and gang need help, I ain't coming to tell you!

Knuckles just looked at him like he came back from the dead

Bokkun flew back with sly eyes.

"Oh and one more thing…"

He dropped his mail bag and quickly flew off laughing and sticking out his tongue.

Knuckles stared at it in question. He reached for it and was met face to face with a stink bomb.

"AHHHH!"

Knuckles picked it up and threw it off his island as far as he could before growling and shaking his fists to the heavens.

"Man…when I see that kid again…he'll regret even _looking_ at me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After bathing about fifty times, Knuckles got up and decided to just go. After all, he did need a break from watching over the Master Emerald. Then he heard an irritated voice…a very familiar one at that.

"Aww shoot!"

Knuckles quickly looked around him to see the 'intruder.'

"Who's there?"

Knuckles, as usual, took the voice as a threat. But being a very experienced guardian, he immediately thought of it as Rouge. But there was something that made him rethink that. Usually when she came, all that was audible was a twig snap or a rustle of bushes. Never had she spoken in all of her desperate attempts of getting her hands on the Master Emerald.

He quietly crept to where he had heard the voice. He leaned towards the forest and strained his ears to hear anything else, but with no luck.

Just when he was about to leave, something clamped his shoulders.

"BOO!"

"AAHH" Knuckles screamed like a little girl after being scared by...yeah you got it, non other then Rouge the bat, treasure huntress extraordinaire, watching the 'big bad' echidna clutching his chest, struggling to catch his breath.

"Hahaha! You should have looked at your face! Looks like I scared you after all! Waddya say Knux, wasn't that a good one?"

Knuckles just looked at her like he was going to pulverize her for getting him so worked up.

"Aww come on Knuckles it was just a little joke! Don't tell me you got scared." Being Rouge, she just had to poke fun at him.

"Not even! I'm the guardian of the…

"…Master Emerald! I know, I know! Jeez!"

Knuckles started to walk away without another word. Rouge kind of felt sorry for him, so she started off another conversation.

"So…where ARE you going? It must be really important if you're leaving the Master Emerald."

He said nothing and continued to walk. Rouge decided to poke some fun at him…just to make him talk.

"I'll be glad to watch over it while you're gone."

Finally, Knuckles stopped and turned around.

"For your information, **you're** coming too."

Rouge honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Coming where?"

Knuckles then remembered what Bokkun said earlier

"…_tell __Rouge cuz he ain't got no communication with her."_

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. The gang is meeting up at Sonics house for something and told me to tell you."

Rouge had an offensive look on her face as she hence her head.

"Since when am **I **part of your 'gang'?"

Knuckles saw her bitter expression.

"Hey, who said you weren't?"

She looked up and saw him smiling in a very sincere way.

'_I __**love**__ this side of Knuckles! It makes him so much more attractive.' _

She managed to smile. Then he turned around and started to go towards Sonics house, as Rouge followed.

And so together they went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy had been walking towards Sonics house without her usual happy expression she wore when she went to meet Sonic. Amy looked ahead; the path she walked on had a deep wide rut because of all the walking.

Anyone that followed the path would end up in the front of Sonics house. Amy furrowed her brows in anger as she looked at the rut. Then suddenly, she kicked the ground with her red boots.

For the past week or so, she had been thinking a lot about sonic, and not in the usual way, which would be wondering where Sonic was, how he was doing and Who he was hanging out with. No. She was thinking about all the years she wasted in, what she personally called, 'The Pursuit of Sonic.'

It would always be the same thing. She would run to him, he would run away from her, she would give up, drag back home and think about Sonic yet again. It was like a repeat of an episode that kept on playing and playing.

Well, she was now finally sick of it all. She was sick of Sonic, love and life. She hated to admit it, but she honestly had nothing to do but chase Sonic and watch T.V ever since Eggman was imprisoned.

She sighed and stopped, letting herself unwind. As if they were taunting her, she saw a purple chao chasing a yellow chao making happy sounds. The yellow one stopped and the purple one collided with it, bringing them down. They both nuzzled each other.

Amy clenched her fists and screamed at the chao.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

The two chao's quickly got up and quickly flew away as fast as they could.

Amy gasped, surprising herself with her bottled up rage just suddenly popping up. She felt tears go down her cheeks but refused to make a sound, even though she had knots in her throat and her lips quivered.

She quickly straightened her back and wiped her tears away.

"_I WILL NOT act weak. Not in front of anyone, not in front of myself"_

Amy continued to Sonics house like nothing ever happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge was following Knuckles rather close. She just looked at him, eyes scanning his whole body.

Rouge's point of view:

_Oh my god he is so cute! His muscle, his 'hard to get attitude, his eyes, his smiles, his buff chest, his strength, his innocence…aww he just kills me! If he weren't so stubborn I would have had him millenniums ago! But I guess I like that characteristic. Hard to get._

Rouge paid no attention to Knuckles as he called her for the fifth time in a row; he was getting quite aggravated when he finally blew.

"ROUGE! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, COME INSIDE!"

Rouge was too in her thoughts, but she snapped out of it.

"Wow we're here already?"

She hadn't been paying much attention to where she was going because she was too busy observing **someone.**

"Yes Rouge 'we're here all ready'! Now, while I'm still young, can you get inside?"

'_Man, somebody is mad.!'_

Once they got inside, Rouge pressed floor 11 and held the door open, waiting for knuckles. When she noticed he wasn't there she peeked outside the elevator doors, seeing Knuckles taking the stairs.

"Why are you going up the stairs, Knux?"

"Because I want to"

Rouge put on a competitive smirk as she cocked her hips, leaning on the elevators door frame, to prevent it from closing on her.

"Race ya."

Knuckles stopped and looked down at her matching her smirk with his own.

"You're on!"

Rouge got in the elevator and pressed the 'close' button as Knuckles ran up the stairs at full speed.

"_Finally some spice!"_

Rouge tapped her foot impatiently against the floor of the elevator waiting to get out because the elevator music was KLILLING her!

Knuckles ran a little faster as he heard a little rumble pass him, thinking that it was the elevator. It was hardly a challenge for knuckles to be doing this, since he trained every single day.

Knuckles finally reached the last step as he quickly opened the door and ran past the elevators to door 1104. Right at that moment, the elevator door opened and out came a fuming bat as she saw a blur of red go past her.

"HEY!"

Knuckles reached the door and smirked at Rouge who turned the corner running. Rouge smirked

"Well, I guess you beat me, but no ones getting a gem for winning so I'm cool."

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the jewel obsessed bat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter one rewritten. I hope you guys don't mind 

Knuxnbat ;D 9:47 PM


	2. Going to a Boarding School

I've lost my touch people ….

**Chapter 2 **Going to a Boarding School

-------------------------------------------

Rouge knocked on the door and put her hands behind her back cocking her hips. Knuckles stood about 3 feet away from her and brought his head down, making his dreads come all over his face.

Knuckles looked at Rouge through his dreads as she toyed with her hands. Knuckles knocked this time, making a _loud_ noise.

"Knuckles!"

"Rouge, shush, you'll disturb the neighbours."

Rouge sighed and was about to say something when they heard Sonics voice call out.

"Amy's that you?"

He sounded tired, like he had just woken up. Sonic opened the door, being greeted by Knuckles and Rouge.

"Oh…"

"Hey to you too Sonic."

Sonic looked at Rouge and Knuckles again and blushed noticing his behaviour.

"Oh, sorry guys, come in."

Knuckles noticed something different about Sonic's behaviour today.

"What's up with you?"

Sonic looked up as he grabbed knuckles' arm and tugged him closer to himself. Knuckles was about to jerk back when Sonic said something.

"Tell you later."

He pointed at Rouge saying the last bit as she sat her self down on one of the black leather sofas.

Knuckles quirked an eyebrow as he saw Sonic go into the kitchen. He looked back at Rouge as she smiled looking at the news that said something about a gem.

He shook his head smirking before going in to the kitchen to find Sonic pulling out cold drinks. Sonic threw one to Knuckles as he caught it. Sonic flicked it open with his thumb and took a little sip, as Knuckles put his hand on the counter and leaned back on it.

"So…what is it?"

Sonic looked over to Rouge and then came closer to Knuckles almost touching shoulder to shoulder.

"You know Amy right?"

Knuckles sighed.

"Yeah,"

Sonic looked at the drink and spoke.

"She's not acting herself at all lately."

Knuckles got interested at this.

"How so?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Well…she _always_ used to come here on Wednesdays right before I used to go for my runs. She hasn't come lately."

Knuckles didn't see what the big deal was. Maybe she was just busy.

"So? She could have been doing something else."

"I don't think so. Two days ago, I called her to make sure everything was alright, ya know?"

Knuckles nod his head as he sipped his drink.

"Well, I only got to say like half a sentence when she…"

Sonic was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed as he went towards the door nudging Knuckles.

"I'll talk to you later."

Knuckles was kind of confused as to why he was telling _him_ of all people this. He knew that Sonic liked her back, but he never showed it. That's why he wasn't surprised at his story.

Sonic answered the door seeing Tails.

"Hey sonic!"

"Hey Tails. Sup?"

Tails got in and said hi to the rest. Sonic was about to close the door when he heard the elevator doors open, so he waited. He was happy to see Amy…not so happy to see her expression. She had her hands in her pocket and was slowly making her way to Sonic's house.

Sonic didn't like that look. He looked back and saw the rest talking so he went out side and closed the door a bit, running to Amy.

"Uh…Hey Amy!"

Amy looked up and saw Sonic's smiling face.

"Hi."

Her tone was dead flat as she pushed past him and continued on. Sonic looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So…How's it going?"

Amy stopped and faced sonic.

"Just peachy. Now what do you want?"

Sonic was taken a back as she glared at him with angry eyes.

"Jeez, I wish you would tell me what's going on. You haven't been your self at all lately."

Amy looked down again and walked off.

"Nothing."

Sonic got quite agitated at her behaviour. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself a bit.

"I don't really buy that Amy. What happened?"

"I said nothing, didn't I?! Now let go of me!"

"Amy…What did I do?"

Amy snorted and jerked her arm away, but Sonic held on. She smiled not making eye contact.

"Forget it! It's my problem not yours!"

A few tenants peeked the corner concerned. They went back inside once they found out it was Sonic.

"I care about you Amy. Talk to me after everyone leaves…okay."

Amy went along with it as they went back to Sonic's home.

"Whatever…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge stood up and walked over to Knuckles and Tails.

"So what's wrong with Sonic?"

Knuckles looked at her acting like he didn't know.

"What?"

Tails piped up at the mention of Sonic.

"What? What happened to him?"

Knuckles disregarded him as he was only paying attention to Rouge.

"Come on Knuckles, I have bat ears the size of trucks, don't think you can start whispering when I'm right there."

"What happened guys?"

Rouge continued.

"So what happened to Amy anyways?"

"Knuckles, Rouge! What happened?"

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders when Tails finally blew.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC!!!"

"Nothing happened to me."

The three looked back at Sonic who was standing at the door with Amy looking thrown off.

Tails regained his posture and smiled.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Tails! What's up?"

Amy showed her happy cheery side again, walking up to the group. Sonic looked at her with a 'what…the…hell' look as he shut the door, only to have to open it again.

"Hey Espio, Charmy."

"Hey Sonic."

"…"

Sonic, looked at the smiling bee that was sweating and quivering his lips.

"Um…What's wrong with Charmy?"

Espio looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday, he made a bet that he could last two days without talking."

Sonic raised a brow as he let them enter and spoke under his breath.

"O...kay…Whatever makes him happy."

Next were Wave and Jet, followed by Cream and Cheese.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were all settled in, Sonic cleared his throat and all eyes were on him know.

"Hello everyone…"

"HI!!"

Everybody looked at Charmy as he covered his mouth looked over at Espio who smirked.

"…Anyways. We all got a letter did we not?"

"yes."

"So anyways, we have to attend this boarding school in Ethrins, which is another planet, for a 'proper education' since we 'lack' in it. I figured we should all go together because we know each other…kind of. We leave in a week, so pack whatever you need for school."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am seriously in trouble guys!!! My brain isn't working and I 'm coming up with NO ideas for this thing!! I want it to be short, yet entertaining, but all the ideas I'm getting are just…GHAA!

 I need a vacation…or at least less HoMeWoRk. It was fun doing it at first, but it's just ridiculous now…when in my life will I EVER have to know half the schnitzel I learn?


	3. Packing with memories

Hello good people. Here's where I begin to get my touch back.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 **Packing with memories

-------------------------------------

After everyone had left, Sonic looked at the couch where Amy sat with her arms crossed in a stubborn manner.

"Now. Amy. What's wrong?"

Amy sighed and brought her hands to her lap. Sonic continued.

"Is it something that I did?"

Amy snorted and looked at him.

"Good job Sherlock!"

Sonic sighed and walked over to the couch Amy sat on and sat down. Amy flinched and moved over away from him.

"Amy…look. I like you very much. Just not in the way you want me to like you. I'm still young and want take things slow for the first time."

Amy loosened up a little and stood up.

"…You could have told me that before."

Sonic looked out the window as he heard the door shut.

'_What have I done?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles approached Angel Island and glided to the Master Emerald shrine, making sure that everything was in place.

'_Yep, right where I left you.'_

He opened the door to his small cottage like house and got in thinking about the whole school year.

" _Hmm… school. I can't help but feel that something wrong's going to happen."_

Knuckles got his black handbag out that said '_no weak spots'_ in red lettering. He packed his toothbrush, gloves, shoes, shirts, underwear, deodorant, bands, pants and…what was that?

He reached to the back of his closet where he saw a white feminine glove with a fuschia band at the bottom. He blushed knowing who it belonged to.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

_An eleven year old bat by the name of Rouge, smiled as she saw a big green gem glinting in the sunlight. 'So pretty,' she thought. She approached the Emerald and stared at its beauty._

"_Ooh! How pretty!"_

_She took one of her gloves off and dropped it, too mesmerized by the Jewels beauty to even care. She stroked the jewel and smiled wider at the smooth touch. Just than, she saw a cute red echidna about the age of 8 jump in front of her seemingly out of nowhere._

"_You can't touch the Master Emerald!"_

_Rouge gasped at his sudden appearance and flew backwards a bit_

_Knuckles crossed his arms trying to be all grown up and started to talk in a mature style._

"_The Master Emerald is a powerful gem that…HEY!"_

_Knuckles opened his eyes just to find out that the Bat had flown away. He looked at the glove on the ground and picked it up._

_End of flashback_

Knuckles held up the glove and laughed at its tiny size.

'_Has it really been this long?'_

He decided to just throw it in with his other belongings and maybe return it to Rouge…_maybe_.

He zipped his bag up and headed outside to the shrine to fit in some more exercise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge opened the door and head inside her shared condo. She went to her bedroom and saw her friend Maya with her boyfriend on the bed making out…again.

"MAYA!"

Maya looked up shocked and blushed. Her boyfriend pulled the covers over both of them and Maya yelled at Rouge.

"ROUGE! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Rouge crossed her arms over her chest and yelled right back.

"ME?! What are _you _doing here?! I thought I told you to do your business in _your _room!"

"…Sorry, b…but your bed is _way_ more bigger than mines!"

Rouge looked at Maya before going to her closet and getting her suitcase out. She faced her again.

"Anyways, I'm leaving…"

"What I said I was sorry!"

Rouge narrowed her eyes.

"Not because of that you idiot! There's a boarding school I have to attend at Ethrins for nine or something months."

Maya smiled slyly.

"You're going 'cuz of that echidna, aren't you?"

Rouge looked back at her looking insulted but inside, that was part of the reason. The other reason was that because she had an assignment assigned by the government that she _really _wanted to miss.

"Shut up! And before I forget, DO NOT come into this room EVER AGAIN! Bye…"

She closed the front door behind her and locked it.

"…and good riddance."

Rouge smiled, excited about going to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet and Storm had on the same expression as they were trying to watch T.V. Wave was pacing all around the room occasionally walking in front of the T.V. Jet had enough.

"WAVE! Just sit down, take a deep breath and relax!"

Wave glared at him before sitting down in between Jet and Storm on the couch.

"Fine, but if I forget anything, it's your head."

Although she hated to admit it, she would miss Storm and her home. Half of her wanted to stay but the other half wanted to go.

Wave looked down at her feet closing her eyes and she leaned against Storm lightly. Storm looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

'_What's wrong with her?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed when he heard Espio and Charmy arguing over something to do with a bet.

"So Charmy…I guess you have to be my training dummy since you lost the bet."

"HEY! It was a force of habit! I can't help that!"

Espio rolled his eyes and was greeted by Vector.

"So, what did ya boys do there?"

Espio toned down the bee and started to explain to Vector what would happen in a week. Vector smiled and put a hand on Espio's shoulder at which Espio backed up a little. Vector started to talk in an angelic tone.

"Ahh…Ethrins…What a perfect place to just sit back, relax…AND GET JUMPED!"

Espio's eyes widened.

"W…what do you mean?"

Vector slapped his hands on his head.

"Espio…friend. Are you not aware of the happenings 50 something years ago?"

Espio rolled his eyed and turned to sit down.

"Vector, nothing will happen. That war was _over_ 50 years ago. I doubt anyone will hold something against us…we don't hold it against them."

"They employed guerilla warfare on us, and you're telling me that you guys will go get an education from _them_?!"

"Hey Vector, guess what. I. Don't. Care. And besides, they have the best education."

Charmy hopped onto Espio's back smiling at Vector.

"Yeah! Besides, the believe in the word D.A.R.E; Dignity And Respect Everywhere!"

Vector shrugged his shoulders and went back to the couch.

"Fine, but if you guys get jumped, all I'll do is say I told you so."

Espio and Charmy looked at each other and nodded their heads. It's a school…what's the worst that could happen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream was upset because of the fact she had to leave her home, her mommy and even Cheese!

"Be a good Chao Cheese and listen to momma."

Cream hugged her Chao trying to hold in her tears. Cheese whimpered before crying out loud.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!"

Cream sniffled managing a fake smile as she looked at Cheese.

"Don't cry Cheese! I'll be back before you know it."

Cream's lips quivered as she sobbed bringing her chao in once more for a tight hug. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open as a smile made its way to her damp face.

"I've got it Cheese! I'll bring you along with me!"

"Chao chao?"

Cream went over to her bed where she placed the letter quickly skimming it.

"It doesn't say I can't bring you, so why not?"

"CHAO CHAO!"

Cheese and Cream smiled eagerly packing away what they needed for the school year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was working on a new invention of his when his he decided to call Sonic to ask him about what Knuckles and Rouge were talking about.

Sonic picked up with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonic! Sorry...did I wake you up?"

Sonic looked over to his clock that read 5:56 Pm.

"Yeah…it's okay though."

Tails coughed up before he asked Sonic what he wanted to.

"So um…I heard Knuckles and Rouge talking about you today. Is something the matter?"

Sonic got his shirt out and started to dress himself while talking.

"Nah, it was nothing…just a little Amy issue."

At the mention of Amy, Tails didn't want to go into details.

"Oh okay…"

"Listen Tails. I'll talk to you later, I've gotta get my pants on and it's hard to pull of my…"

Tails cut him off.

"Yeah. Okay. No problem. Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 for you wonderful people. I did HORRIBLY on my math quiz and this week hasn't been the best. 3 guys stalking me around at lunch time like they're my shadows or something!

Oh, and my friends and I made this dude that follows me around kick the schools door window XD. But the guy he is, he doesn't give a Swiss cheese about it.


	4. Illegal Bunny

Filler Chapter. But I think it's pretty cute.

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:** Illegal Bunny

-------------------------------

A week had passed by and everyone was at the space port with their luggage. Cream was sitting quietly on a bench with her back pack on her lap with Cheese in it. Tails noticed her sitting on the bench alone so he made his way over.

"Hey Cream!"

Cream held her backpack closer.

"Oh, h…hi Tails!"

Tails remained quiet until he noticed Creams back pack.

"Um, Cream? You should probably get your backpack weighted, so you don't have any trouble with the guards."

Cream piped up at the sound of the word 'guards'.

"G…guards?"

Tails raised a brow.

"Is there something wrong?"

Just then, Sonic called Tails over.

"Well…I'll se you on the ship."

Cream had to weight her back pack…What was she to do?

"_I need help! Not Tails…he's too nice. Maybe someone who would never tell a secret or break a promise."_

"Charmy!"

Charmy buzzed over to her quickly.

"Charmy at your service madam!"

Cream shifted her feet.

"Um…Charmy, can you help me in something? Oh, but it's a secret."

"SURE!!"

"SHHHHH!"

"Sorry. So what is it?"

Cream said nothing.

"Come on Cream! It's not like you're crossing something illegal into the ship!"

Cream looked at the floor and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…"

Charmy's face went serious as he looked straight at her.

"Wait…you mean…you _are_ crossing something illegal?"

Cream looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Not exactly."

"Then?"

"You know Cheese right? Well, I brought him along…he's in this bag."

Charmy flew up.

"WHAT?!"

The Sonic team was staring at them now.

Cream mentally kicked herself for asking Charmy of all people.

"Um…we'll be back from the…washrooms!"

'_Darn it! That didn't sound good…'_

Cream grabbed Charmy and ran to a little nook where no one was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the weighing room, Tails and Amy were talking...Well, mostly Tails was

"Cream was acting weird today. Did you notice? Amy…Amy!"

"WHAT?"

Amy covered her mouth as she just yelled at one of her best friends.

"S…sorry Tails. What were you saying?"

Tails shook his head.

"Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the nook, Cream took Cheese out from her bag who started to 'chao' in happiness.

"Cheese, shhhh!"

Cheese fell silent but still kept on jumping up and down. Charmy looked at Cream smiling.

"Ooooh! You are in SO much trouble!"

Cream let go of Cheese and got closer to Charmy.

"I swear Charmy, if you tell _anyone_…"

Charmy saw Cheese fly to a vending machine poking it.

"Um Cream…"

"…I will seriously…"

"CREAM."

"…Kick you all the way to…"

"CREAM!"

"…What?!"

"Isn't this whole Cheese thing a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Than you better go catch your chao."

Cream let go of Charmy and looked to where the vending machines were.

"HOLEY…!"

Cream and Charmy ran to Cheese who was now shaking the vending machine violently.

"CHEESE! NO! Bad boy!"

Charmy held the vending machine in place as it was about to fall on their heads.

"_Cream?!"_

Cream heard Tails calling her and was immediately alarmed.

"_You should hurry up now!"_

In panic, her heart jumped and Cheese escaped her grasp going towards Tails. Cream yelped and tried to catch up. Charmy saw her and decided it be best if he helped her, after all, he'd want _his_ secret to be safe. He ran up to Cheese as fast as his wings could take him and tackled him to the ground, unknowingly bringing Cream down with him.

"AH!"

They saw Tails turning the corner and quickly stood up. Thinking alike, they both got close, side by side and held Cheese behind them covering his mouth.

"CRE…oh hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing!"

They both cried in unison coming closer together as Cheese was threatening to get loose. Tails quirked an eyebrow at the two. Just then Cheese had enough, unlucky for Charmy, he started to gnaw his way out, biting him hard. Charmy's eyes shot open in hurt and his eyes started to water. Tails noticed this.

"Hey Charmy, you okay?"

Charmy managed a big quirky smile as he spoke through his gritted teeth.

"I'm…fine!"

"Are you sure? You look a little…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Cream noticed Charmy's hand.

"Uh…Tails, I heard Sonic calling you."

Tails looked behind him and didn't see Sonic.

"Really? I don't se…"

Charmy burst.

"HEY! THE GIRL SAID SONIC WAS CALLING! NOW GET LOST!"

"Ugh…sure." '_Man is everybody ticked off today or is it just me?'_

As soon as Tails turned the corner Charmy started to yell in hurt as he was waving his finger around with Cheese clinging on to him.

"AHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Cream tried to pry off Cheese but he was biting hard.

"Cheese! Let go of him! Bad boy! Do you want me to leave you at home?!"

Cheese was alarmed and he took his teeth off of Charmy's hand. Charmy sucked his finger as his eyes became teary.

"GET THAT STUPID THING A MUZZLE BEFORE IT BITES SOMETHING ELSE I NEED!"

Cream looked at Charmy's finger and noticed a little bit of blood seeping out of his glove.

"Oh my god Charmy I am _so _sorry!"

She went over to him and took his hand making Charmy feel a little uneasy. Cream looked back at Cheese looking mad.

"Cheese! Get your butt over here."

Now that really surprised him.

'_I never knew she could be mean to that thing.'_

"Apologize to Charmy right now."

Cheese stuck his nose up refusing. Cream grabbed both of his wings squeezing slightly.

"CHAO, CHAO!"

"Apologize."

Cheese went up to Charmy and tilted his head down.

"Chao."

Charmy, wanting to be nice in front of Cream, accepted his apology.

"It's okay."

Cream looked at her watch.

"Oh gosh! We should hurry up. Cheese…"

"Don't worry Cream, go on ahead, I'll put Cheese in your back pack."

Cream looked shocked.

"Are…are you sure?"

Charmy grabbed Cheese patting him on the head.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell 'em I'm coming."

"Thanks a lot Charmy! I owe you lots!"

As soon as Cream left, Charmy brought Cheese's head close to his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"It's a good thing I like your owner, or you would be crying your eyes out. Remember…You're on my list."

Cheese gulped as Charmy opened the back pack and mage the 'I'm watching you' hand sign.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. So Cream is being a bad girl, Amy is pissed off, Tails thinks that everyone's gone buzurk…what next? Me not getting any homework? Pft…I wish. --

Oh and Charmy and Cream are 10 and Tails is 11 in this.

Knuxnbat ;D 8:30 PM


	5. Aboard

----------------------

Chapter 5: Aboard

----------------------

Everyone boarded onto the ship as it was about to take off. There were two columns and seven rows. There was a long hall in the middle with the washrooms at the back along with the hostess' room covered with a curtain. It was just like a standard airplane but way smaller.

On the left beside the wing, two seats after the control room were Sonic beside Knuckles, Cream beside Espio and Wave beside Charmy. On the right beside the wing were Tails beside Amy and Rouge beside Jet. Not every one was that happy, but it would do.

The ship lift off as the movies and music started to play. Knuckles thought the movie was boring so he decided to listen to some loud music to tone out Sonics snoring that was getting on his nerves.

Behind them, Cream was trying her best to tame the little chao in her bag and to subsidize the suspicion of such thing. She looked over to Espio who had his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. He kind of always looked like that. She handed Cheese a cracker and spoke in a whisper.

"_Cheese, please be quiet!"_

What happened next scared her half to death. She heard another whisper.

"_Ya know, it's not healthy for the little guy to be in that stuffy little bag."_

She squeaked a bit as she looked over her shoulder to see Espio smirking with his eyes half closed. He regained his posture in the same way he sat before.

Cream looked straight at him.

"How did you know?"

He smirked again.

"It's all part of being a good detective. Don't worry. I won't tell."

Cream smiled.

"Thanks!"

Charmy was playing a little hand held game making funny faces as he tried to get to the finish line. Beside him, Wave was silently looking outside the window. She was already homesick and starting to miss Storm. She was disturbed from her thoughts as she felt a finger poking her shoulder. She slightly looked to her side, her beak still resting on her hands.

"What?"

Charmy pushed the game in front of her face as he smiled wildly at her.

"Yo miss, could you beat this level for me?"

She grabbed the game from him and started to play. She was on a roll, getting all the floating ice cream cones when she was disturbed with a kick to her seat. She let it pass, however she was again kicked. She turned around with a ticked off face. Wave looked back at the wise guy. The guy behind her had his MP3 player to maximum volume and was playing air drums. He thought that the back off Wave's seat would make an excellent base pedal.

"Hey dude."

Wave saw that the guy hadn't stopped his pathetic drum playing or his foot banging.

"HEY."

He kept going until Wave got sick of it. She leaned forward and pulled off his head phones.

"HEY! What the…"

The boy looked at her angry face and smiled a nervous smile.

"H…hello."

Wave furrowed her brows as she dropped his headphones back.

"Will you quite kickin' my seat?"

Wave sat back down, playing Charmy's game. She forgot all about the boy behind her as he apologized.

"Sorry!"

On the other side of the wing was a different story. Tails was drawing a blueprint for an invention he came up with. Amy was watching the movie without much heart. She was thankful it wasn't a boring love story. The movie was about a plane that crashes in the middle of no where.

Amy smiled to herself.

'_Why the hell would they put this kind of movie on?'_

Jet, right behind Tails, was snoring and stating random phrases in his sleep. Rouge was rather disgusted at him as his head fell on her lap. She nudged his shoulder as Jet woke up, meeting icy blue eyes.

"Ah!"

Rouge put on a fake smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty nap but please get off."

Jet quickly got up and blushed muttering an apology.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of travel, Knuckles was about to doze off until he got hit on the arm with a plastic card. It was obvious that it was Rouge's. He turned it around and read it.

"_Wanna sit with me? This dodo's gonna drown us all if he doesn't stop snoring XD I'll get this guy to switch with you. __♥"_

Knuckles looked back at Rouge who looked like she was begging. He smirked and looked towards Sonic who was still sleeping. He looked at Rouge again and shrugged his shoulders and mouthed an 'okay.'

Rouge nudged Jet again who looked around incase he was sleeping on Rouge again.

"Y…yeah?"

Rouge put on her most honey coated voice.

"Hey could you please switch seats with Knuckles over there? It would mean a lot to me."

Since Jet was still in a sleepy state, he just shrugged and started to walk sluggishly towards Knuckles' seat. Knuckles grabbed his jacket and went towards where Jet was. Sonic was still asleep and there for didn't notice Jet sit beside him.

Knuckles sat down and leaned back in.

"Do you have any idea when we'll get off this thing?"

Rouge looked at her watch.

"We should be there in about…four more hours."

Knuckles groaned. He saw a hostess walking with a food trolley. Rouge groaned.

"Finally…"

The hostess put their food trays on their tables. Knuckles sifted around. There was a roll with mayonnaise, lettuce and tomato on pita bread. There was a little jelly packet to go with the croissant and some mini pizza chips. Since Knuckles wasn't such a hungry person, he just ate the Jelly and a little bit of the croissant. He looked over to Rouge who was done all her food in the time it took him to finish just the jelly! Rouge looked over to his tray.

"You gonna finish that?"

Knuckles raised his brow and shook his head putting his tray on her table.

"Um…go ahead."

He watched her eat everything, even his bitten croissant.

"Um, ya know I bit that."

Rouge looked over to him swallowing the croissant.

"…Your point?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes smiling a bit.

"You know what? I never thought that you would be the food lover type. It doesn't really look like it…"

Knuckles blushed a little slightly turning the other way. Rouge put her cheek on his shoulder looking at him as she crossed her legs.

" Mhm. And while we're on the topic about me…what else do you think of me."

Knuckles' mind said something, but his mouth another.

"Um…"

Right then, he though of Sonic as his hero. Sonic was fuming.

"HEY! How come I'm sitting with Jet?!"

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, please. Just go back to your seat and sleep away."

A smirk made its way towards Sonic's mouth.

"Oh I get it. You two are dating! Hunh! I should've known."

Knuckles blushed .

"No Sonic…"

"It's okay Knux. I'll let you be…"

Sonic walked away before anything else could be said.

Knuckles looked at Rouge angrily.

"Thanks a lot Rouge…now hw thinks we're dating."

He slumped in his chair and Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Would you relax? Don't care about what other's think. It's not true is it?"

Rouge looked at Knuckles who didn't say anything.

"….Is it?"

Knuckles reluctantly looked at Rouge and quickly looked back again.

"U…uh n …no. No it's not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm tired. Sorry for not updating recently but there's a lot going on in life so…yeah. Oh and if you want to see what the ship looks like, and who's sitting where, it's on my Deviant Art account. You could click the link on my profile and find it there.


	6. New Faces

When the ship landed, everyone was relieved

Ugh long time no update eh? My bad, had loads of things going on and school stuff….but now I'm out of school and done my exams for GOOD. So here's chapter…I forget.

--

Meeting New People

--

When the ship landed, everyone was relieved. They were all yawning and stretching their legs. They saw a golden coloured mere cat standing with a board with the words _'Ethrins Boarding school' _written on it. The Sonic crew along with some others followed her. She led them to a big coach bus.

The driver pulled a lever on the bus that opened up the side trunk. Everyone put in their luggage and got in the bus.

--

When they arrived the whole bus was in total awe. There were four school buildings that where at least 7 stories high…each! Two other buildings where slightly curved around the school buildings. They were dorms buildings for males and separate ones for females.

A maroon coloured raccoon smirked at the Sonic crew. Her name was Aber Kindsey. She had her eyes on Knuckles in the bus. She wore baggy black pants that hung around her waist and a tight black and grey camouflage tube top.

"First timers?"

Knuckles looked to his side and saw Aber leaning on a bench. She lit up a cigar and exhaled causing Knuckles to cough up a little. He moved away from her and looked behind her as a brown bilby laced his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Aber turned around and kissed him before he turned his attention to Knuckles.

"Hey. You new here?"

Knuckles saw his smirk and already had a bad feeling about him.

"…Yeah,"

The bilby extended his hand out to Knuckles as he toyed with Aber's belt. Knuckles lift his arm but was interrupted as they all heard the principle through the outdoor speaker.

"Good morning students! Welcome to our 55th year, here at Ethrins' Boarding School. Students who have yet to register can do so in the west wing. Returning students who have already registered may get settled at the ETC dorm building."

Knuckles saw his other friends head to the west wing as he quickly followed. Aber threw her cigar to the ground, stepping on it as she looked at Nate the bilby. He ran his hands slightly down Aber's pants.

"Baby, how many times have I told you to quite smoking?"

He playfully spanked her butt as she kissed him again and spoke in a low hush voice.

"Hehe…I can be persuaded…want to head to my place?"

--

Tails, Cream and Charmy all head to the registration booth for kids. Sonic, Jet and Amy head for the registration booth for nine to tenth graders, and Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Wave went to booth for eleventh graders and graduates.

As soon as Tails Cream and Charmy stepped into the booth, they where greeted by three female twelve graders who bent down towards them and starred at them.

"Aw! Hey guys! Are you here registering for the new year? Well we'll help you get started!"

The girls' voice was high pitched and she slightly startled the boys. Charmy kept on staring down at the girl's shirt as she swooned down. He lightly smirked as the girl led them to the line up. There they saw others about their age. Some where a little older and some where younger.

--

Sonic, Jet and Amy arrived at the booth and stood in line. Amy was a few people away from Jet and Sonic. The line shortened as a purple and black boomer with a heavy stench of smokes took their names and made sure they where on the list. His name was Brent He looked rather uncaring as he was registering the students.

"Name?"

Sonic moved forward.

"Sonic the hedgehog,"

Sonic wasn't too used to not having people who didn't know him around. He got his key, dorm number, locker number, lock, schedule and a package including discounts and such. Everyone who was in their high school age received a package. Jet was next.

"Name?"

"Jet the hawk,"

Brent snorted and looked up from the computer smirking.

"Dude, are you on drugs or something?"

Jet looked at him bitterly, snatching his things and mumbling under his breath.

"Faggot…"

The line reached Amy.

"Name?"

Amy tried to hold her breath in, blocking out the horrid stench of smoke.

"Amy Rose,"

Brent looked up, smiling slightly.

"Nice name…"

Amy exhaled, taking her things.

"Thanks,"

--

Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Wave were sitting outside in the main hall waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Wave wasted about 3 coins trying to reach Storm on the pay phones. So far she had no luck.

Knuckles and Rouge were comparing schedules. They had Science and gym in semester one and geography and family studies second semester. Knuckles groaned.

"Okay, _when_ did I apply for family studies?"

Espio came by and chuckled lightly.

"Hehe…that's what you get when you don't apply for your own courses Knux,"

"He's right Knu…when did I take law? I'm not good with the law!"

Rouge looked at her schedule as Knuckles nudged her teasingly.

"Yeah Rouge, that's what you get if you don't apply for your own courses,"

Rouge growled and pushed Knuckles on the bench, sneering at him, while Knuckles chuckled, laying down with his arms below his head. Espio wandered around the hallway out of sight. A group of about ten basketball players head out of the main gym. Knuckles looked over, getting slightly interested. As they all exited, they looked at Rouge and howled, jeered and stared shamelessly. Rouge looked over and crossed her arms. One of them came over to Rouge. He was an orange and black cocker spaniel, named Jarrett, with white wristbands and a school basketball jersey.

"Hey there…haven't seen you around,"

He reached for her, lightly touching her arm. Rouge moved away, glaring at him. Knuckles stood up beside her defensively. Jarrett paid minimal attention.

"You free tonight? "

Knuckles pushed Rouge a little over.

"Leave her alone…"

Rouge looked over, both in shock and appreciation. She did NOT want to be with this Jarrett creep any longer. Jarrett, however, didn't like that as his 'answer'. He chuckled airily.

"And you are…?"

"Her friend,"

Rouge grabbed Knuckles' arm when she saw that his fists were clenched and ready to punch.

"C'mon Knux….They're not worth it,"

Knuckles looked at him one last time and turned with her, leaving them in their place. Jarrett smirked.

"That little whore and his slave... pathetic,"

--

When Rouge and Knuckles got a fair distance away on the second floor, they stopped in front of the geography classroom. Rouge spoke up first, looking away from Knuckles.

"…Thanks for what ya did back there…b-but ya know _I_ could've handled it all right too…"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah no problem bat girl,"

--

Ugh I am SO sorry…I've been bad. Hmh, well I had school, exams, assignments, got in trouble and now I'm grounded by my siblings! Well….I'll update faster since the breaks started.

Knuxnbat ;P 6:47 PM


	7. Trouble Makers

--

--

Chapter 7: Trouble Makers

--

Knuckles walked down the hall, peering in the glass of the doors as he passed some of the class rooms. This made him a bit nervous. He never really went to school which made it difficult for him to concentrate on other things. He sighed.

"Man I hope Vector takes care of the Master Emerald…"

He stopped and thought before screaming erratically.

"AHHHHHHH! I FORGOT TO TELL VECTOR TO WATCH THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Knuckles sweat, panting and going wild. He saw Wave on the phone and immediately ran to the phone and started to yell frantically in it.

"MASTER EMERALD! ALONE! UNGUARDED!"

Wave looked at him, aggravated.

"I'm on the phone you idio-"

She was interrupted as Knuckles ran off in the other hallways. Storm was wide eyed.

"H-hello?"

Wave picked up the phone muttering before she spoke to Storm.

"Yeah I'm here,"

Storm thought before coming up with an idea.

"Hey! That red mutt said that his little emerald's unguarded right?"

Wave smirked knowing where this was going.

"Hmm…you may be onto something Storm…"

"Hehe...really?"

Storm blushed, not used to hearing something close to a compliment from Wave.

"Yeah…Why don't you pay Angel Island a little visit hm? I'll call later to check up…oh, and don't mention any of this to Jet,"

Wave slightly grit her teeth. She wanted to put Jet in his place…or rather _out _of his place, as long as it was concerning his role as being 'team leader'. Maybe getting a hold of the Master Emerald would prove that _she_ could be team leader. Of course, it _was_ kind of Storm's idea, but maybe she could skip that little piece of information.

--

Charmy. Cream and Tails were sent to another room filled with colours, letters, numbers and LOT'S of toys, puzzles and books. Tails took one glance and gaped.

"What…no chainsaws?"

The teacher and student teacher looked at Tails and covering a few of the children's ears' and gasping.

"Excuse me young man but there will be no talk of violence or the likes in MY classroom."

The student teacher looked at Tails like he was a criminal and held his hand, guiding him to the principles office.

"What's your name young man?"

Tails replied, obviously a little agitated.

"Miles Prower. Everyone calls me Tails though"

"Hmm…I'd prefer if I'd call my students by their _actual_ names instead of silly little nicknames.

Tails rolled his eyes and continue to walk down the hall to the office.

--

Espio was walking in and out of different classrooms. The one classroom that sparked his interest the most was the main computer room.

He stayed in there for a while, looking at all the information on the walls and such. He had this class right before lunch.

"You new here?"

Espio turned around, his hand ready on his weapon around his wrist. He eased back and relaxed when he saw it was a student. He was a yellow and grey male koala bear. His attire consisted of black running shoes, light grey baggy sweat pants and a tight red hoodie. He wore a pair of black framed goggles on his head and he had several earrings, a lip ring and a spacer on his left ear. Espio regained his cool and spoke.

"Yes. You?"

The koala shook his head and sat down on one of the desks, crossing his legs.

"Nope. Been here for quite a while now. Heh, I just need to pass one damn course. Flunked just _one_ and I have to do the whole grade again. Sucks eh? My name is Sayan by the way. You?"

"Espio"

"Nice…"

Sayan got off of the desk and grabbed his hand, hugging him. This slightly surprised Espio as he hugged back reluctantly. Sayan spoke again.

"What's you're dorm room number?"

Espio got his package out.

"It's 24"

Sayan smirked, lightly punching Espio in the arm.

"Get out! Same here! Well, guess that makes us dorm buddies, eh?"

_Oh great…_

"Hehe…yeah, guess so,"

--

Jet was outside, admiring the huge field. He looked at the basketball, badminton, and tennis courts, and the foot ball field. His eyes fell upon the skate park, complete with ramps, pipes and rails. His eyes widened.

"H-holy Babylon…"

Jet got his board and sprint to the park. He halted as he was stopped by a sign with an orange fence.

_CONSTRUCTION STAY OUT_

Jet groaned, but quickly started to smirk. He ran to the other side of the park and speedily ran back again, jumping over the fence and planting his board below his feet and riding his board.

"WOO HOO!"

The jade hawk felt a heavy wind circling him.

"Hunh?"

He was knocked off of his board by his rival, Sonic.

"Damn it! Why'd you do that?"

Sonic smirked cockily, folding his arms.

"Don't you know that this place is under construction?"

Jet looked up, over behind Sonic. Sonic looked at Jet, than at the shadow below as he turned around. There stood a heavy built, grey male bull.

--

It's short and shitty, SUE ME! Haha please don't…

Kay so I posted this cuz I REALLY need to get this done. ENJOY.

Knuxnbat ;P 2:37 PM


	8. Le Gym Teacher

"This is a restricted area punks…"

--

Chapter 8 – Le Gym Teacher

--

"This is a restricted area punks…"

The whole look of him gave both the teens a bit of a scare, despite their status'.

"We were just leaving…"

The bull sighed.

"It's my face isn't it?"

Sonic and Jet both looked at each other through the corner of their eyes. Sonic spoke.

"Your face? Hah! Wha-what's wrong with your face?"

The Bull indeed had a scar right in the middle of his eye and one cutting his lips. His earrings practically made up his whole ear. The bull's nose was pierced in the middle. His abs were displayed nicely through his tight muscle shirt. He had black shoes and black baggy pants with a silver chain running along the right side.

Jet chuckled nervously before regaining a chilled posture.

"Eheh, so what's your name?"

The bull glared at him, a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Gill…"

Sonic playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yo! I'm Sonic the…"

"…MISTER Gill…"

Sonic drew his hand back, chuckling hesitantly and rubbing the back of his head.

"…Oh…"

Mister Gill started to walk away.

"I'll let you too go this time…"

Jet looked over at Sonic taking a breath of relief.

"Woah, man. I'de hate to have _him_ as a teacher,"

Sonic shoved his crumpled up schedule in front of Jet.

"We both have the same homeroom…A.K.A, P.E"

Jet looked at him dumbfounded.

"…Hunh?"

Sonic rolled his eyes walking away to the school building lazily.

"He's our Gym teacher, ya idiot…"

Jet shrugged taking his board and going the opposite direction of Sonic, towards the dormitories.

--

"Knuckles, will you CHILL?"

Sonic met Knuckles when he went inside and Knuckles told him what was up. Knuckles sharply turned his head to him.

"No, Sonic, I CAN'T 'chill'! Do you have ANY IDEA what can happen if the Master Emerald is stolen?"

The Blue Blur rolled his eyes, sitting on one of the basketballs.

"Yeah yeah, the whole island will fall in the ocean and you're gonna look for it, find it, and loose it again in a couple of months,"

He smirked, closing his eyes. Knuckles growled and threw the basketball he was dribbling towards Sonic. Sonic sped out of the way chuckling and grabbing the ball.

"Hehe…not fast enough Knux,"

Knuckles Grunt and ran after him, his fists ready to punch the day lights out of him. Sonic jumped out of the way and smirked again. He threw a basketball to Knuckles again. This time, Knuckles caught it. He chuckled and dribbled the ball shooting it at Sonic. Blue caught it and shot it to the net, the ball hitting the rim and bouncing off.

Knuckles smirked and ran to get the ball. He shot and got it in. Sonic whistled crossing his arms.

"You play this before?"

Knuckles chuckled and threw the ball back to Sonic as he dribbled again and shot it, this time getting it in.

"No, why? Am I good at it?"

Sonic smirked, answering cockily and twirling the ball on his finger.

"No, I'm just surprised that you were smart enough to figure out what the net is for,"

Knuckles snorted and threw another one of the basketballs to Sonic. He blocked the throw and shot the ball in the hoop, getting it in a second time. Little did they know, Mister Gill was watching from the front doors while puffing a cigar. Knuckles ran while dribbling the ball, and jumped, slam dunking the ball in the net. Gill put out his cigar and threw it in the garbage, coming over to the boys.

"You guys in for basketball?"

The looked over. Knuckles looked at him with a straight face and Sonic smirked casually. Knuckles let go of the ball and spoke.

"And you are?"

"Mister Gill…your blur friend here knows me from a couple minutes ago,"

Knuckles growled silently.

"he's not my 'friend',"

Sonic chuckled.

"When are tryouts?"

Gill replied while shooting a ball in.

"After school, a week after school actually starts. I dunno when exactly, just listen to those preps on the announcements in the mornings and you'll find out. You guys got _some_ potential…"

He dropped the ball and head outside dropping his cigar, turning the corner and leaving.

--

_Hey guys! Ugh schools starting on the second of September…and my birthday is on the third…DAMN IT! Hah well hopes you enjoyed. I may add chapters up more quickly cuz I get bored in classes :p_

Knuxnbat :p 5:54 AM


	9. intro

Hey guys! Thanks for all those reviews and sorry for disappointments!

**---**

**Chapter 9:**

---

Sayan was walking with Espio, while Espio was trying to find the washrooms in this huge place. Sayan wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"What are you looking for?"

Espio looked up to Sayan, being a little shorter.

"The washrooms,"

Sayan chuckled and put his arm around Espio. He wasn't used to someone so clingy to him other than Charmy.

"Haha! Buddy, why didn't you say so? Hey, I've been around these parts for loads'a years. Do not hesitate to ask ninja boy,"

He whipped Espio around to the opposite direction that they were walking in and guided them to the other hallway. They were in front of the girls washrooms now, Sayan's arms still draped around his new 'buddy's'.

"Voila…"

"…Sayan, this is the girl's washroom,"

He snickered and tried to go near the doors.

"Yep…"

Espio ducked under his arms to stop from going in.

"Woah man, I don't wanna be seen in there…I haven't even started the year yet,"

"Aww come on Es, just a little fun. Just to scare em, I know that you can be 'unseen',"

Espio looked at him like he was crazy and sighed.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't tell anyone about that,"

The koala put his arms up a bit, laughing.

"S'okay bud, you can trust _me_. Just this one time, I won't bother you again,"

Espio turned invisible and than turned visible again.

"Wait! Why do you wanna do this?"

Sayan groaned.

"For a little FUN man! Seems you kinda lack in that department. Just turn off the lights and flicker them a few times. It'll be so funny!"

The chameleon sighed and spoke, slightly annoyed.

"No man, I don't wanna, it's wrong and I haven't ever started this school yet,"

He shrugged and Sayan walked off with him to the boy's washrooms.

"Okay little man, whatever,"

---

Wave was outside laying down on one of the bleachers and looking at anything she could.

'_The school, pretty awesome…huge. Field, amazing. Auto and tech wing…love it,'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Aber came out of the back door near the bleachers and sat down, playing with her cell phone, as they would call it in Ethrins. The purple swallow looked at it with interest and sat up a bit. She'd seen them before, never really had an interest in it though.

"What? You got an interest in reading others' messages or something, flap flap?

Wave frowned and took her board, standing to go off into the school, hoping to find somewhere interesting.

"Nice wheels,"

Wave turned to see Aber come near her.

"Never seen this model, bring it from Mobius?"

"Babylon,"

Wave wanted to make one thing clear, she was NOT from Mobius. Aber smiled and carried the board.

"seems like your in to gizmo shit hunh?"

The bird nod lightly.

"Yeah, I'm into tech,"

"What period you in for A.T?"

Wave looked at her confused.

"What?"

Aber chuckled lightly, handing Wave her gear back.

"Oh, my bad. Your in your last year right? I guess your gonna leave after you graduate than hunh?"

She groaned.

"I gotta go to the same grade level for four years to actually get my diploma, unless I get crazy high marks…which will be a synch for me,"

Aber snorted in her head.

'_cocky,'_

"Well if you decide to come for a fifth year, you get to go to advanced tech, it's only for those who want to go pro in that field. Think about it."

Wave nodded and head to the school building, giving a small smirk to Aber.

"Kay,"

"See ya 'round,"

Aber rolled her eyes.

"Talk about no competition,"

-----

Tails was in the office looking at the map of Ethrins right in front of where he was sitting. He sighed and waited for _anyone_ with authority to come over and either punish him or let him go. He'd been waiting for half an hour.

The teacher, miss Keene, who brought Tails' into the office walked right by him. Tails stood up from the stool and raised his hand a bit to catch her attention.

"Uh, miss, what do I do now?"

"I'm miss Keene child…who are you?"

The fox raised his brow.

"…Tails?"

Miss Keene smiled.

"What a nice name! What class are you in?"

Tails thought about telling her that he was in her class, but than his mind wandered to the horrifying classroom.

"Uh…I was actually just going there right now miss! Sorry, I must have mistaken you for…my grade nine…science teacher,"

"Oh! Grade nine?"

Tails swallowed, knowing that he looked _way_ younger than that. What was the punishment for lying? _'Fudge,'_

"You look a LOT older than _that_,"

Tails breathed out and chuckled. The teacher walked began to walk out.

"Bye Margaret! I hope I see you around!"

Tail's couldn't believe that woman. He smirked, than thought, than groaned. Why would he do that? He thought back to the classroom than put on his serious face. _'This is for my own sanity'_. That was that, he wasn't going to waste his time being in a grade five class learning how to divide. He would manage to go in high school.

-----

Cream looked out the window, looking at Charmy who was looking at a 'Clue' game board.

"Tails isn't back yet Charmy,"

Charmy put it back and turned to her.

"So? He probably figured some way out of this place. He has a massive brain after all don't he? He IS your boyfriend,"

Cream had a flushed, an angry look on her face.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!"

Cheese woke up in Cream's bag and started to squeak. Cream gasped and hid the bag in her cubby, noticing that all the kids heard him. One of the kids started to come by.

"Hey! What was that, bunny?"

"Uhh..."

Charmy butted in, knowing it was important for Cream to keep Cheese's cover, as much as he hated that little chao.

"That would be my awesome …new…ruler!"

One of the kids asked, while coming really close to Charmy, almost making him barf with his putrid breath.

"Where is it buzzy?"

"It's in my bag…but it's not anymore because once it beeps, it evaporates,"

"How?"

"Science my deer…"

Charmy stopped himself right there. '_I've been watching too many of those soaps with Vector,'_.

-----

Lame and short as HELL! But atleast it was something. Sorry for the LONG delay, I was busy and I had writers block. Oh and that last part with Charmy and Cream was totally just out there and random.

Knuxnbat 4:57PM


	10. Dorm Buddies

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Day one**

**---------------------------**

Everyone got into their dorms or their other residencies preparing for the day ahead of them.

Knuckles was walking through the long hall way and looking for his room.

'_Hm…room 29…'_

He saw his chameleon friend about to go in his room.

"Yo Espio, know where room 29 is at?"

Espio pointed to the ground, right where he was standing. The number 29 was in pieces on the ground.

"..Oh,"

Espio opened the door to his dorm, groaning. Knuckles went in and was greeted by loud music and a bunch of teens jumping around. Knuckles lightly jolt. He was surprised that he couldn't hear any of this from outside. One of the boy's, a black and green beaver came up to him.

"You the new kid in this room?"

Knuckles nod his head. The beaver punched him in the shoulder and introduced himself.

"Yo, I'm Bently, you can call me anything you want though. I'm your dorm buddy. These kids behind me are my people. They come here about twice a week. Three times if it's a good week. Try not to let them bother you, okay? Oh and the bedroom is on your…left, no right. Hehe sorry, I'm a bit of a dyslexic,"

Knuckles took his bag and made his way to the bedroom, getting pushed around by the other people.

"Thanks,"

"Hey no problem man. What's your name?"

Knuckles turned a bit. He had to yell to get his voice across the noisy room.

"Knuckles!"

Bently put up a thumb and closed the door. When knuckles came to the bedroom, he was surprised at how neat everything was. One of the beds was right near the window. The slightly opened window caused the red and white curtains to gently fly around. He put his bag beside the bed and sat down, looking outside. The noise didn't bother him much because he was too perplexed in this own thoughts.

---

Rouge was in her room, looking at the drab mess glancing out the window, half out of curiosity, half out of boredom. She didn't know who she was sharing rooms with yet and she had hoped it was someone either really quiet, or really gullible…

"…Or someone like Knucklehead hehe…"

She heard someone jiggle the door knob and come in, cursing at whatever she was dragging. The bat went to the living room area and saw who was at the door. She crossed her arms, looking at the purple swallow and tapping her foot a little. Wave brought in her luggage, her clothes a mess and her hands covered in greasy filth.

"Where did you crawl out from?"

Wave turned around, knowing already who she was paired up with.

"Shut up, I was working on something,"

Rouge shrugged and looked at her schedule, taking Wave's out of her bag, comparing them.

"Thanks for asking,"

"Oh no problem…hey, we've got this thing together,"

The crouched bird looked at the schedules. It read SNC 2D0.

"It's science, genius,"

The bat shrugged and started to go back to the room.

"Can't blame me for not knowing, they should've just put science in there,"

Wave brought in all her luggage, and set it on the floor, plopping on the couch and turning on the T.V. It was embarrassingly small but that was still something. She switched through the channels…all five of them

'…_the armed man is now being accused of robbery…'_

'…_Oh dad! That little snitch stole my…'_

'…_and there used to be a time where us folks were worry free and could leave the house without worrying 'bout them pocket pickers…_

'…_is it really a crime to look this devilishly sexy in my….'_

'…_Get Fordax, to ensure you never have to experience identity theft…'_

Clearly, nothing that wasn't crime related wasn't on at this time, so the swallow turned it

off. She looked around for her board, maybe tuning it up would be a good idea, she was

already set for the orientation tomorrow. The bird heard a crash and thought it was Rouge. She heard it again and realized that it was coming from outside. Looking outside, she saw that girl from the field, Aber, and another boy, Nate…with HER board, trying to ride it. Gaping, she went out the dorm and slammed the door shut, running down the stairs and heading to the back where she saw them.

"Hey! That's my board!"

Both Aber and Nate looked at the now mad swallow and put the board on the ground.

"Cool it chic, it was just outside on the bleachers,"

Wave grabbed it and started to head back to the dorms.

"Whatever,"

Aber removed Nate's hands from her butt and called out to Wave.

"You should come with us one of these days,"

Wave looked at the duo, seeing them in full view a little clearer. The racoon pointed to Nate.

"He's Nate…my boy friend,"

She had a 'so don't even think about it' look on her face. Wave shrugged and head back again.

"I'll think about it,"

After she left, Nate pulled her waist near his groin and licked at her lips.

"Why would you ask that? We don't know how these guys are,"

Aber thought, stroking her man's arms.

"I don't know…she seems okay,"

----

Sonic bumped into Jet again while running up the stairs to the Dorm. His number was 307. Sonic was now walking beside Jet.

"Race ya to the top?"

The bird knew he would obviously loose against Sonic if he didn't use his gear.

"My board wouldn't be able to get up stairs,"

"Aww is Jet afraid to race on his own two feet?"

He remained quiet, than he body checked Sonic into the stair handles, making him loose his balance and fall. Chuckling, Jet started to run up the stairs. Once he got to the third floor, he opened his door to his room, room 307, his smirk still on his face. He gasped as he saw the blue hedgehog on the couch, reading a newspaper. He looked up from it and giggled.

"Hey there Jet. What took ya so long?"

Jet stuttered.

"But…how did you…what?"

"Don't you know Jet? You just CAN NOT beat me. I ran to the bottom of the building, found the other staircase, opened the door to this room, got in, made myself some instant coffee and still had enough time to read the sports section in this paper,"

Sonic kept his cocky grin and poured out his coffee, while the green hawk stood there and gaped. He shook his head and shrugged it off, going to where the bedrooms were to check out the place.

--------------

_Hey guys! Again, this is short, but since I'm on holidays, I'll try to write more. Read and review please!_

_Knuxnbat 11:59 AM_


	11. Why today?

--------------

Why today?

--------------

Today was the day of the orientation. It was optional for students returning again to the school, but new comers had to go. All students were to meet at the front foyer before getting assigned with their proper grades and groups. It was 7:45 in the morning and it seemed like no one was up to face the day.

---

Espio was on the window seat resting peacefully until Sayan came in and shook him on his shoulder. He pushed Sayan's arm away and grumbled.

"Not now Charmy, it's too early,"

The giggling koala leaned down, now closely face to face with Espio.

"Woah buddy, I ain't Charmy! Hurry up, it's already 7:45, not that I'm someone who keeps up with time. You _really_ don't wanna be late for orientation now do you?"

He had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Espio opened his eyes just to be met with Sayan's dark brown ones. Startled, he fell off the bed with an irritated growl.

"Ugh, Sayan! Listen, I really appreciate you waking me up and all, but please, not so close next time…"

He got up rubbing his eyes. Sayan still kept his slight smile on his face.

"Jeez, someone's definitely not a morning person,"

The chameleon waited for him to leave so he could change and get ready, but he didn't budge. Since his shirt was already off, he just lightly tugged at his pants so Sayan would get it and leave. He sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready now. Close the door when you leave please,"

"Oh okay sure thing. Whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Umm…its okay, I'll make it…thanks,"

Though Espio wasn't too keen on him, he was nice.

---

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Espio came into the kitchen and saw that Sayan was eating cereal while on his laptop. Espio brought his green tea from home so he would have that for breakfast. Sayan spoke while stuffing his face.

"You know, you should eat something too. Your gonna burn off lotsa calories going up and down the stairs and walking around here. Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,"

He just gave the koala a look while Sayan looked back.

"Yeah sorry, don't ask. Took food and nutrition last year hehe,"

The chameleon shook his head and took a bagel.

---

Knuckles was having a hard time waking up as it was the seventh time he slammed the snooze button. There were fifteen minutes until the orientation started but he didn't care. He was _really_ starting to miss life on Angel Island already. To get the day over with though, he pulled the plug out of the wall with the eighth time the alarm sounded, because by now, the snooze button had broke. Grumbling, he got up and brushed, before being interrupted by a knock on the door. With the knowledge of Bently still asleep, he got out from the washroom and made his way over to the door, wearing boxers with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel hung around his neck. He saw that it was Espio.

"Morning Knuckles. Why are you still not dressed? The orientation is gonna start in ten minutes,"

He continued to brush his teeth.

"So? I'm just gonna be another five minutes anyways,"

Espio shrugged and continued down the hallway.

"Should I wait?"

"No, but thanks for checking up,"

Knuckles closed the door and continued to get dressed, wondering why he was in this mess in the first place.

---

With Sonic and Jet, it was a different story. The speedy hedgehog had been occupying the washroom for half an hour, taking his sweet time. Outside however, Jet was banging on the door, his hand pressed to his crotch.

"SONIC! HURRY IT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!"

The bird seriously needed to take a piss. Smirking, Sonic continued to flip through the pages of the newspaper, sitting on the counter.

"Obviously I'm doing it on purpose,"

Jet growled and jiggled the door knob.

"Fuck you! I'm coming in!"

"Woah ew! Jeez Jet you're a perv,"

Gritting his teeth, Jet charged at the door. Sonic opened the door right at that moment, stepping out calmly, a towel on his shoulder and a newspaper neatly tucked under his arm and a cup of coffee in one hand, completely ignorant of the hawk that was on the ground right beside his feet.

"What the HELL were you doing in there with coffee!?"

Sonic sipped his tea.

"It's tea, and I was drinking it,"

Going red from anger Jet got up and slammed the door shut, leaving a satisfied hedgehog smirking. For a morning run, he decided to go to the third floor to see if Knuckles woke up. Arriving at his door, he knocked on it and was met face to face with his friend. He had the same expression on his face from when Espio knocked, only he was ready this time.

"Hey man, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's just get this thing over with,"

"Come on Knux, we've got nine months of this 'thing', at least enjoy some of it,"

He sighed and closed the door, walking with Sonic to the foyer.

----

In the dorm of Rouge and Wave, things where a little more…lively. Since they only had one room, they had to share, both refusing to sleep on the old couch in the living room.

"Look at what you did! There is GREASE on my shirt! You know birdie, my clothes aren't from used clothing bins like yours! They actually cost me good money!"

Wave had her board up against the wall and her foot pressed against it, a wrench in hand. She looked up, her brows furrowed at the infuriated bat who was holding up a sea blue tank top with one hand on her hip.

"Will you shut it and suck it up?! It's a shirt okay? Just wash it! It's your own fault for turning this room into your closet anyways. I see your stuff _everywhere_,"

Huffing, Rouge threw the shirt onto the ground in a childish manor and crossed her arms, going into the washroom to get ready. Shaking her head and talking more to herself, Wave tightened the last screw in her board.

"Crazy little bitch,"

"What?"

"Your eye shadow's on the ground,"

She picked up the little pink eye shadow and noticed that it was exactly like the one she had.

"I have the same thing. I didn't know others brought this stuff,"

Rouge looked through the mirror, still brushing her teeth and saw the little eye shadow.

"Yeah I know. Pretty thick stuff for chicks who don't run around all day and break through glass,"

Wave snickered, dusting off her clothes and getting up to tidy the room a little bit. They hadn't even settled in for more than a day and it was already a mess.

"And what exactly do you do that involves breaking through glass?"

Rouge knew she knew but she played along.

"Government agent. And what do _you_ do that involves breaking through glass?"

Wave flung the eye shadow at Rouge just as she entered the room. She smirked and got her clothes. She took off her bathrobe, her back facing Wave, and put on a black tank top that fit her form well, along with black, skin tight pants and a golden belt to top it all off. Wave blushed and quickly turned her head. She was surprised that Rouge would do something like that, but she didn't know the bat much. Wave head to the door.

"Are you coming?"

Rouge walked out the door while Wave held it open, aggravated by the fact that she unwillingly held the door open for someone she hardly knew. They both made their way towards the foyer.

Wave went to the side near some classroom doors, making sure no one was there. She whipped out her cell phone and called home, back in Babylon. Wave had her phone 'customized'. Her calls were virtually impossible to track, she didn't have to make payments and no one had anything like it. Having an IQ of 300 wasn't just for show. On the other end, Storm picked up, clearly having his slumber disturbed.

"Hello?"

Wave was _not_ going to sound like a worrywart.

"Storm, you called me right?"

Storm looked at the clock and grumbled a pillow still over his head. Wave had kind of been getting on his nerves, in a different way. She would usually tick him off when she insulted him, but this time, it was another annoying. A clingier obsessed annoying.

"Wave what do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? Did you get the emerald yet, or have you been lazing around on your ass the whole day?"

"The whole day?! It's still 8!"

"Well than you should get ready, shouldn't you? Have you killed anything yet?"

"Stop calling! I'll get the emerald when I want."

Storm hung up the phone and got up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Wave shoved the phone in her pocket and turned to make her way over to the rest of the crowd. She almost gasped as she saw Jet standing there with his arms crossed.

"What's this about an emerald?"

Wave walked past him.

"None of your business,"

Jet walked in front of her, his expression was a little surprised.

"None of my business? I'm the leader…"

"Storm's not here, we're not really a complete team. I say we head our own ways forgetting about the rogues while we're here. You're not the leader of my life Jet, I can talk to Storm about anything I want without letting you know,"

Jet was taken aback. Before he could say anything though, Nate appeared at the end of the hallway, surprisingly, not with Aber.

"Hey you, leave her alone,"

The hawk looked at him than Wave, a little hurt, but not completely showing it.

"Oh, and who's this Wave? A new friend of yours? You just gonna bail out on us like that eh…"

Jet frowned and turned to walk away, Wave was too confused at this point. Nate came closer to the swallow and watched Jet leave to the foyer.

"Jet! Come back here, right now!"

"Shut it Wave, I don't wanna hear it,"

Wave was angry at him. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. Nate spoke.

"Was he bothering you?"

Wave whirled around to be met face to face by him. She was mad at him more for intervening.

"No! He's my friend! We weren't fighting and it was nothing that I couldn't have taken care of. You shouldn't have said anything,"

Nate put his arms around her shoulder and tugged at her. This shocked Wave and she moved away from him slowly.

"Aw man, I'm sorry Wave. I didn't mean to get you two in a fight…"

Wave thought about it, after shaking off the awkward situation.

"No you know what, its okay. He needed to be put into his place anyways. I gotta go now Nate,"

Wave walked to the foyer where the rest of the students were. Nate smirked and went the other way from where he came.

-------------------------------------

Don't kill me! I know its been forever, but really, I've been busy…haha. More like lazy. Hey if you guys have any requests or suggestions or anything, send it in and I'll consider it :P

Knuxnbat 11:05 PM


	12. Sid Monty

------------

Sid Monty

------------

Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Sonic and Jet had all found each other. From the corner, Jet could see Wave and Nate come into the group of students. Everyone was talking among themselves, waiting for anyone with authority to talk to them.

"Morning guys,"

Sonic began to talk to Knuckles, Rouge and Espio. They said their greetings and Knuckles yawned. Rouge poked him.

"Sleep well?"

The echidna looked at with tired eyes that read, 'don't get me started.'

Espio looked beyond the group and spotted Tails walking awkwardly in the halls.

"Hey, isn't that Tails?"

The other three looked over and saw him. Sonic called for him.;

"TAILS!"

Tails ducked, but regained his posture when he saw that it was Sonic who was calling him. He walked over to them kind of trying to blend in with the crowd.

"Hey guys!"

"Tails, what're you doing here? This is for the high school students. Shouldn't you be in the elementary classes?

Tails looked towards Knuckles and answered his question.

"I really can't stand it there Knux, it's the fifth grade! I mean, I could do everything in that class with my eyes closed, a hand behind my back, my tails twisted together and my legs broken…in _one_ day,"

Rouge rolled her eyes and smirked.

"That can be arranged foxy,"

"Yeah, let's hope fifth grade teaches first aid,"

Espio snickered. Tails brushed them off and looked to Sonic again.

"I don't know buddy, being in high school may not be good for you at this age."

Espio supported Sonic's opinion.

"Sonic's right. Besides, you're already registered into the elementary ward, they're gonna search for you if they can't find you there,"

The hedgehog put a hand on his 'little brothers' shoulder and smiled his infamous smile.

"It's your life Tails, I just want you to the right things in life. Your call though, you're a smart kid. Do what you think is right,"

With a sigh, Tails mustered a smile and looked up to his friends. He considered what they told him and decided that they were right.

"You guys are right. I should head back; I don't want to go missing on the first day,"

Knuckles punched him playfully on his arm and smiled.

"Good choice kid,"

The fox turned to leave the group. Knuckles frowned and sulked.

"I wish we could trade grades,"

Rouge held his arm and giggled.

"You would be _way_ better off in the fifth grade Knux,"

He growled silently and crossed his arms. Espio couldn't help but stress over the fact that Vector was alone in their home and in charge of their _ever_ so 'busy' detective agency and that Charmy was in a place with kids his age for the first time.

"Speaking of elementary, I wonder how Vector and Charmy doing [1]."

"Jeez, you're just like that bird brain over there. She wouldn't stop calling her boyfriend back in her home,"

Rouge pointed to Wave with her thumb. Knuckles and Sonic both looked at her and than at each other. Sonic spoke.

"Boyfriend? _Her?_ The closest she's probably ever had to a boyfriend was probably an owner's manual,"

He slapped Knuckles on the back and laughed, to which Knuckles glared at him.

Espio and Rouge both looked at each other with their brows raised. Rouge looked at her hand and put the other on her cocked hip.

"Hey, she's got appeal. I personally wouldn't be surprised,"

"We're talking about Wave the Swallow,"

"What about Wave the Swallow?"

The group turned and saw Jet standing behind them.

"Oh we were just talking about how Wave was…"

Knuckles shoved Sonic in the sides and he shut up.

"I mean…why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

Jet laughed while everyone stared.

"_Her? My _girlfriend? Please. And I don't know what's gotten into her. That little bitch can go hang out on her own without me babysitting her,"

Espio and the rest were shocked to hear that coming from Jet. The chameleon spoke up.

"Hey, she's a member of your group, might wanna address her with a little more respect,"

"Don't tell me what to do,"

Rouge rolled her eyes at the whole situation.

"Okay guys let up,"

The principle, Miss Cramby came to the front of the foyer and stood on a little makeshift podium. She was an orange and dark brown racoon with hazel eyes and in usual dressy ware. She spoke loudly, trying to get everyone to stay silent, but with no luck. Mister Gill than appeared, shouting at the crowd of bustling teenagers.

"EVERYONE STAY SILENT OR ITS FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE DISTRICT! THE **LONG** ROUTE! IT'S UP HILL, BOTH WAYS!"

No one dared to speak, that is until Sonic opened his mouth. Thankfully for the students, Knuckles and Rouge took care of that, covering his mouth and holding him down.

Miss Cramby resumed her place on the podium and spoke.

"Thank you mister Gill. Welcome students, new and old, to Ethrins Boarding School! I'm your principle, Miss Cramby. I'm sure that this year will be a great one, what with all the new, fresh, and ready to learn faces!"

Everyone looked at the racoon as if they had come from the dead.

"I'm sure that everyone will find their way to their classes on time and without trouble. I'm aware that not everyone has perfect punctuality…"

She looked at a group in the corner who were obviously held back.

"…but let's try to change that! _Please!_"

As she talked about other things concerning the school, Tails was still trying to find his way back to the elementary ward. He stopped at the main office, thinking that it would be best if he just asked someone. He was about to enter when he heard the secretaries and the vice principle talking. The woman spoke first.

"Yes that's right, Sid Monty. He was registered to come to this school this year, but I'm afraid that he's another drop out. It doesn't look like he'll be joining us."

He heard the male voice, assuming that it was the vice principle.

"Well what's new? Has anyone in the staff ever met him or talked to him?"

"No sir,"

"Than it's settled. Scrap his registration,"

Tails saw an opportunity, a big one at that, and grabbed it. In this school, he would now be called upon as Sid Monty.

"Good morning sir!"

The secrateries and Vice principle, mister Montagne turned to Tails.

"Good morning to you son. What's your business here?"

The twin tailed fox silently gulped and tried to act careless and relaxed.

"I'm Sid Monty, a new student here,"

He was almost sure that it wouldn't work, but he figured that he'd take Sonic's advice. Never back down from something that you've started unless there's a hot chilidog waiting at stake. He didn't see any chilidogs.

"Ah, mister Monty! We were _sure _that you weren't going to show up this year. It's lucky you came when you did. We were going to get you unregistered. Did you get your package?"

"N-no sir,"

Mister Montagne got his package and gave it to him.

"Please try to be _here_ this year, hm?"

Tails smiled and nod, walking out of the office and back into the crowd where Sonic and the others were.

"Hey, what's the fox doing back?"

Tails walked over to them with a confident smile.

"Hi guys. Ask me what just happened,"

"Okay, what just happened?"

Tails showed off his schedule.

"I got into high school!"

Espio snatched it from him.

"This can't be right, it has someone else's name on it. Who's Si-"

Tails covered Espio's mouth.

"I'M Sid!"

The group looked at each other with quirked eyebrows. Sonic took him by the arm while everyone else continued to ignore the principle.

"Tails! What's wrong with you?"

"Sonic, I'm now registered here as Sid Monty! I guess you can still call me Tails, but no more Miles Prower,"

The hedgehog shook his head and glared.

"You really think this'll work? I'm all up for an adventure but still,"

"Of course it will! Nothing can go wrong!"

"Really Tails?"

The fox kept on smiling with confidence.

"Yes!"

"Than I guess you didn't forget that you're also registered in the fifth grade. Yep, I'm sure that you have this _all_ under control buddy,"

The smirk on Tails' face melted away.

[1] _It's a play on words, elementary in the school sense and elementary in the detective sense. Please don't kill me._

----

Hey people! Well here ya go something to spice it up a little bit. I know it may seem really boring right now, but hey, it'll get better. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Honestly guys!

Knuxnbat 3:18 PM


	13. Crushed

---------------------------

**Chapter 12: Crushed**

**---------------------------**

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm, but she remained lying down on her bed. She figured she had a room mate because she saw some bags on the ground, but Amy hadn't seen her yet. She yawned before getting up and deciding what to wear. It was her first day of middle school and she wanted to make a good impression. Unlike her usual wear, she picked out a pink push up bra with matching underwear, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white and black floral pattern shirt that had a silver chain belt. After liking what she saw in the mirror, she grabbed her black hand bag that had little pink hearts on the strap and went out her dorm room and to her first period class which was math, a perfect way to start off everyone's mornings.

While walking down the stairs, she thought of how badly she had treated Sonic the other day. She wasn't as mad at him as much as she was mad at herself. It was _her_ who had made the decision to follow Sonic around and hoped to win his heart. It was _her_ who had pestered him. The pink hedgehog in her trail of thought hadn't noticed that she was being greeted by Brent. When he tapped her shoulder, she jolted and turned around sharply, taking a moment to recognize the boomer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it. Amy Rose right?"

Brent extended his hand to her. Amy took it, a little reluctant.

"Yep! Do you have math too?"

"Sure do. Though Relak kicked me out in the hall after seeing my ugly mug."

Amy assumed that Brent wasn't the best behaved, and also that her teacher's name was Mister or Miss Relak. The hedgehog smiled politely.

"Aw, you're not ugly at all."

The trouble maker beamed and nudged Amy's shoulder.

"You ain't bad at all yourself."

Amy blushed. She could still smell Brent's heavy stench of smoke, but it didn't bother her as much anymore for some reason. She heard the first bell and jolt again for the second time that morning. Before she went inside the classroom, Brent tugged at her arm.

"Wanna hang out at lunch? I can show you around and all,"

Amy had thought about maybe going over to visit Tails and Cream. But since she and the boy had just met, she didn't want to refuse. He seemed nice to her. He would also probably take her mind off of things.

"Sure, I would like that,"

After exchanging another smile, Amy went in class as the boomer kept his gaze fixed upon her.

---

Back on Mobius, Vector was resting his head listening to music. He was interrupted when he heard a light knock on the door. Grumbling, the croc made his way to the door and opened it. His face turned bright red as he saw Vanilla. He turned off his music for the first time in a _long_ while and he rubbed his face, attempting to get himself more visually appealing.

"Vanilla! Uh, hey! What bring you here?"

Vanilla smiled sweetly and spoke.

"Hello Vector! I was wondering if you had taken a look at the Master Emerald recently since Knuckles left,"

Vector had wished that he had thought of checking on the Master Emerald now, since it would make him seem more responsible.

"No, actually, I haven't. But I could totally check up on it now!"

Giggling with feminine charm, the rabbit put her hand on Vectors arm, not knowing that this drove the reptile absolutely crazy.

"Oh that's alright; I was just going to go check on it anyways. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't waste my trip if anyone else had already checked."

Love dazed, Vector was subconsciously staring at Vanilla, and apparently he was drooling too.

"Vector, are you okay? Let me get you some water, you look very sweaty. Here, sit down."

The croc thought that this couldn't have been any better. Wait a second; luck was really favouring him today. Vanilla lead Vector to the sofa and bent down to pick up a magazine that was laying on the ground without TLC.

If it was biologically possible, (like anything else in this series is) Vector's heart would rip out of his chest and do cartwheels. He stared shamelessly at his crush and played along. Vanilla turned to face the crocodile again and he regained his posture.

"Vector, you should really clean up this mess! It isn't healthy to be living in an environment like this. And with all of these papers lying around, someone is bound to slip and fall,"

Vector nod, thinking that Vanilla looked cute when she was in the middle of a rant.

"Of course Vanilla, you're right. It's just that I'm so busy with our…busy agency that I barely have time to look after the house."

Vanilla sat on the little table in front of the sofa and put a hand on Vector's for a second.

"I understand completely Vector. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nag like that…"

"Oh no Vanilla, it's all cool,"

Vector took a stand and held onto her hand, smiling a little more. The rabbit smiled as well before getting up and getting Vector the glass of water she had offered.

After another five minutes of staying with Vector, Vanilla decided that it would be best if she left.

"Well Vector, I should get going now before it gets dark on the island,"

With much dismay, Vector decided to play it cool and let her go without begging her to stay. He needed to keep what was left of his pride and not act like he was desperate. His mood lightened up again however when he heard another offer from the rabbit.

"You know Vector, I could come anytime to help you out. I know that you must miss Espio and Charmy as much as I miss my little cream. We'll keep each other company!"

"That just sounds amazing."

Vector lead Vanilla out the door. When he closed the door, he mentally kicked himself and shut his eyes knowing that what he said sounded weird.

'_That just sounds amazing? Man I gotta play it cooler next time…'_

---

Storm had just arrived on Angel Island with the help of the airship. Not blending in the best as it was, Storm walked into the jungle and finally spotted the Master Emerald. He quickly took a step back though when he saw a figure. Thinking it as someone who was a threat, Storm threw a smoke bomb and ran towards the giant Emerald. He heard the others' voice and a cough. Storm gasped suddenly when he realized it was a female. Vanilla was coughing into her hands.

"Who's there? Help!"

The albatross' good side came out as he picked Vanilla up and ran away from the smoke. After seeing her in better view, Storm blushed both for the rabbit's beauty and the fact that he had threw a smoke bomb towards a lady. He didn't mess around with any females unless it was Wave. Chivalry wasn't all dead.

"A-are you okay miss?"

Vanilla opened her eyes and saw her saviour. She smiled a little at him and blushed when she realized that he was holding her in such a way that no one ever had.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for saving me…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come,"

Storm felt guilty for making her believe that he saved her. He didn't want her to think that he was a jerk though.

"It's n-no problem! Um, what are you doing here all alone?"

The rabbit got down from Storms arms and dusted her dress.

"I was actually checking up on the Master Emerald for Knuckles. Do you know him?"

"Y-yes,"

"Oh than I guess he put you in charge of watching over the Master Emerald! I'm pretty reluctant to check on it the next time though. It seems like Knuckles has an enemy on the island,"

"_Yeah and you're looking at him, beautiful,"_

Storm brushed away the thought and listened to Vanilla again.

"Well I should go tell him that someone is trying to get the Master Emerald!"

The grey bird stopped her.

"No! I mean, I-I'll go tell him. After all, we _are_….friends,"

He had to cringe saying the last part.

"Okay than mister…I'm sorry, I don't know your name!"

"Storm! And what's you're n-name?"

"I'm Vanilla Rabbit. Very nice to meet you. I must thank you again for rescuing me Storm!"

They both shook hands. Storm stopped her before she turned to leave.

"Um wait! Would you like a ride h-home?"

"Oh I really shouldn't. I don't want to bother you,"

"It won't be a problem ma'am,"

Vanilla beamed and went to Storm's airship. Once they got onboard, Vanilla looked around.

"Is this where you live too Storm? All alone?"

"N-o…I mean yes! Yes I live here, b-but not alone. My other friends who live with me a-are gone to Ethrins…like Knuckles,"

"Oh that's wonderful! I bet you miss them a lot. If you ever get lonely, you could come visit me Storm. Maybe you can stop for some tea. It's the least I can offer for all you've done,"

Storm was flushed. He smiled awkwardly and nod his head like a child.

"O-okay!"

After some time, they arrived at Vanilla's home and she thanked Storm once more. When she left, Storm's ambitions to steal the Master Emerald evolved into stealing Vanilla's heart instead.

---

Hey everyone, It's been a while, but I had school work and exams and stuff. I'm done with that for now though. My main mission this summer is to get at least a chapter up every week and hopefully just finish this story. I've got a lot of excellent ideas. Tell me if you want it though! I want polite critique and reviews please, just so I know that people are still interested in this story and so I don't think it's a waste of my Summer. I don't mean to beg for reviews or anything like that though, so excuse me for asking anyways.

So in this chapter we see love interests bloom. Amy is now starting to see Brent in a different light and Vector and Storm are falling for Vanilla. Vanilla, being the kind creature she is, offers them both her company, kind of leading them both on.

Next chapter is where they meet their peers friends and teachers! Much more fun stuff. Until next time kids, don't smoke pot on a daily basis…skip a day or two.

----------------------

Knuxnbat 1:54 PM


	14. First Day of Class

---------------------

First Day of Class

---------------------

The first day had finally arrived and everyone had mixed feelings. Knuckles, Rouge and Espio had science first period. Although he wouldn't admit it, Knuckles was very pleased that people he knew, especially those who he considered 'friends' were in the same class as him. He wasn't a social being and he could get shy or embarrassed at times.

Knuckles had just come downstairs and he saw Rouge and Espio already there, along with other students. When approaching his friends, the echidna blushed a little, seeing Rouge with tight navy capris pants and a little baby pink tank top with a matching navy and pink striped scarf. He had never seen Rouge wearing clothes that were relaxed and off guard. She was one who was always ready for a battle or a good steal. Knuckles wasn't quite sure why, but he liked seeing the bat like this. Espio disturbed him from thinking any further when he turned around and spoke.

"Hello Knuckles,"

Knuckles looked up to meet Espio's eyes.

"Hey,"

Rouge smirked at Knuckles which caused him a little discomfort. He loved it when she gave him that look. Unlike the others who he fought battles with or talked to, Rouge was different to him. Knuckles saw her as someone who really knew how he was feeling. Though both the bat and echidna's stubbornness usually took over their chats, it always ended well. They were both alone in the world, neither one really having anyone to accompany them in life. They didn't complain however. Knuckles was one that always stayed stationary, loyal to his duties, and Rouge always drift around place to place, always needing _something_ to make her happy, and one to play it relaxed yet knowing that her desires came first. The thought of all that feeling and emotion bugged him, he wasn't accustomed to that, it wasn't native to him. Knuckles saw Rouge walking closer to him.

"Mornin' Knuckles,"

The guardian nod his head to Rouge smiling a bit. He noticed that she was looking at him head to toe which caused Knuckles to question.

"What?"

Rouge shrugged turning to Espio.

"Do you see it Espio?"

Espio raised a brow.

"If you're talking about a red, hot headed, obsessed with his line of duty echidna standing two feet in front of me, than yes ma'am I do see it,"

Knuckles snarled and Rouge giggled rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean…"

Rouge tugged at his white tank top. It was slightly ragged and something a stereotypical abusive husband would wear.

"…this. Come on Knux, you _have _to have something better than this,"

The confused echidna looked down at his shirt.

"What's wrong with this?"

Espio agreed.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Well Knuckles, minus that shirt making you look super sexy and muscular; it's not something one would wear to this school,"

Rouge ran her finger across his chest, only for a second, but to Knuckles it felt like forever. Espio made a kissy face while winking jokingly behind Rouge's back. Knuckles blushed and took the bats hand to remove it. He was shocked however when he heard the first bell for class, making him tighten the grip on Rouge's hand.

"Boy Knuckles, this is an odd place to get romantic all of a sudden."

Knuckles looked down and his blush deepened. Everyone went inside the science classroom and took their seats. Knuckles Rouge and Espio all sat in the middle rows together. It seemed everyone in the class knew each other. Knuckles looked to the side and saw a few of the girls looking at him and Espio and smirking. A couple of them even waved. Espio waved back while Knuckles faced the front, a tint of pink returning to his cheeks. Rouge elbowed him

"Already got some fans eh Knux. Yep, this place isn't so much different from back home."

Knuckles had to smile at the comment. His smile faded however as he saw Jarrett, the black and orange cocker spaniel from a day ago enter the classroom. Rouge saw him too and noticed Knuckles getting angry at his presence. She sighed and turned to Espio.

"Yep…not so different from home."

The crowd of teens settled down once the teacher came into the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Miss Smeator, your science teacher and I already regret waking up in the morning today so please, try not to piss me off. This is the register, please sign it. Looking at this list, I see a lot of old names, and yes, I'm talking about you fails that were not academically...wait, let me rephrase that in more simple term, not smart."

Espio looked over to Rouge and Knuckles making a face that no doubt read, oh fantastic. Miss Smeator passed down the register and it circulated amongst the students. The teacher went to the board and spelled out biology, in big white lettering.

"First off, we're gonna get Biology over with, or as some of you, ahem Jarrett, like to call it, sex,"

Jarrett smiled and leaned back on his chair.

"That's my favourite Smeator, you read my mind babe,"

Miss Smeator snorted and looked at him without expression.

"That would be my favourite too if Mister Smeator wasn't gay, and Jarrett I don't wanna have to report you again."

Everyone giggled softly and took out their books.

----

After seventy five straight minutes of science, Knuckles was ready to go to sleep. He barely understood anything and he didn't want to ask the teacher any questions. He asked Rouge once but as soon as he spoke, Miss Smeator shushed him up and continued giving her lecture. It was a good thing he wore his plain gloves with fingers as apposed to his bulky boxing ones. When the bell rung to indicate that it was time for the next class to start, everyone grabbed their stuff and literally tan out the door. Knuckles gasped as he put down his pen. His writing was messy but it was legible.

"Ugh! Class was so boring! Did you guys understand anything?"

Both Rouge and Espio nod in negatives. Rouge Spoke first.

"Nope, but I wrote down a lot of notes. That's the only thing I like about school…note taking."

The bat took out her science book again and showed off her incredibly neat and pretty writing. It was cursive and lengthy and surprisingly easy to read. The two boys looked it and were amazed.

"_You _wrote all that?"

"Yep,"

Knuckles looked at her writing than his own.

"Wanna trade?"

Rouge laughed and took his paper.

"Well not really, but you can borrow my notes, since I'm such a sweet heart,"

Espio whispered to Knuckles.

"If it's a favour from Rouge, it's conditional,"

Rouge spoke.

"On one condition…"

The chameleon smirked.

"Told ya,"

Knuckles looked to Rouge.

"What's that?"

"…you have to come shopping with me,"

"I'll pass...hey Espio can I borrow…Espio?"

Both Rouge and Knuckles looked around but they didn't see him.

"Damn it…fine Rouge, I'll take that offer,"

"I knew it."

The bat beamed in satisfaction and head to her next class looking back at Knuckles one last time. Knuckles smiled and head to his next class too.

While he was walking down the halls, he noticed that the other students were looking at him. He brushed it off though because he was a new face in the school. He entered his history class and was surprised to see only one other student there. Not even the teacher was there. He asked the girl.

"Hey, is this the history class?"

The light pink and white panda blushed and hid her face in the book she was reading. She spoke almost in a whisper.

"Yes,"

Knuckles raised his brow and came closer.

"What?"

The girl sunk in her chair and grabbed her book tighter, she was shivering a little.

"Um…are you okay?"

The panda kept quiet so Knuckles decided to take a seat far _far_ away from her.

"This school is weird…"

----

Espio found his way to his computer technology class. He slightly dread it because his roommate Sayan was in the same class. He dread it more when he saw him sitting there with a smile on his face. It was like he was expecting the chameleon.

"Oh great…at least this course will be easy,"

"Hey man!"

Espio cringed and went over to him. If he could handle Charmy, he could handle this guy.

"Hi,"

Sayan pulled out a chair in front of a computer. Espio sat and did a double take when he saw Tails enter the door. He looked a little nervous but he covered that up quite quickly when he saw Espio. Espio remembered than that he was going by the name of Sid.

"Hey…Sid,"

Tails smiled and sat near Espio.

"Hey! I didn't know you had this class. This is great!"

Espio chuckled.

"This is Sayan, Tai-Sid Monty…"

The fox went near the chameleon and whispered.

"You can still call me Tails, it's okay, just not Miles,"

Sayan gaped a little.

"You're Sid Monty? You were supposed to be in three of my classes last year, but you never showed! Heh, actually, the whole class called you 'ghost' for a while. So don't mind if anyone calls you that. Good to meet ya,"

"Thanks, Sayan. I guess you're friends with Espio than?"

"OH yeah, we're dorm buddies. Pretty cool, eh Espio,"

"Hehe…yep, pretty cool…"

------------------------

I know I promised an entry a week but my GOSH was this week and the last busy. Went camping and went to three straight weddings in a row…though I got some ideas while out there.

Knuxnbat 7:58 PM


	15. Friends, Foe’s and a whole lotta Fucking

_First of all, thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I really try to get around and reply to everyone's reviews, but sometimes I just can't and I'm really sorry for that! _

_Thanks especially to __White Keyblade Oathkeeper__, Kiba Sniper, freak 0n a leash, __Machiavan5757__, __dejiko001__ and __YamixSetoFanatic94__! (My motivations) _

_You guys are great! *smiles* and anyone I didn't mention, I love you guys too!_

_Well enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------- _

Friends, Foe's and a whole lotta Fucking Around

----------------------------------------------------------

It was the second day for Cream and Charmy in elementary school. They spent their nights in another, much smaller tightly supervised children's dormitory apartment. Cream had a bit of a hard time keeping Cheese quiet, and her frequent bathroom trips to feed him were proving to be suspicious. Cream decided to leave Cheese in her dorm room, but the naughty chao had other plans.

While waiting for class to start outside in the hallway, Cream saw Charmy, his back slumped and his eyes a little red.

"Hey Charmy!"

The bee looked at Cream and slumped on the ground beside her, grunting a hello.

"This school sucks. I mean, who wakes up in the morning anyways?"

"Most everyone Charmy…I can understand you though,"

Charmy looked up at the smirking Bunny, standing up again.

"And that's supposed to mean…what exactly?"

"Pff, that the Chaotix don't do much _but_ sleep. No offence though,"

Cream had gotten a lot more mature and mouthy during the years, though most things from her past years still stuck like glue. She didn't want Charmy to feel bad, she just wanted to see how him and his team-mates actually did detective work. She couldn't ask plainly though. That was totally not cool in the tween world, ya know.

Charmy frowned a little and he flapped his wings in frustration.

"Oh really? And _who_ was it that found your ass when your mother asked us Chaotix to help?"

Cream smiled and crossed her arms. There was a hint of cockiness.

"I wasn't in any trouble, smarty,"

The young bee mimicked Creams actions and crossed his arms as well.

" True…but we did find you…"

"Yes Charmy, you found me,"

"Okay, okay, what about the time when we found Eggman _before_ you Amy and that other guy…who was he again?"

"Big, and yes you found him, but you guys didn't figure out that it was him sending out all those commands,"

"So we fell for it, big woop. HEY, what about when our team totally powned your teams butt! That was fun…"

"What?! First your team sucks at solving mysteries, and next you lie about victories! _We_ won that match against you mister!"

"My stinger you did!"

Both bunny and bee jolt when they saw a fuming Chao emerge from Creams backpack and start to get in Chamy's face.

"Cheese?!"

"You!"

"Chao!"

"Shh!"

The three were silenced by a teacher that was passing by. When she had left, Cheese started to bite at Charmy's helmet and the bee started to panic. A bee and a chao are not the best combination. Cream tried to yank Cheese away from Charmy but with no luck.

"Cheese! Get off of him, please!"

Some of the other kids gathered around to see what was going on.

"Hey look guys, the bee kid is getting beaten up by a girl!"

The kids laughed and Cream blushed, not enjoying this. At last, Charmy managed to pry away Cheese and fling him to Cream, causing them both to fall to the ground. After Charmy got up and pulled Cream up with him, careful of the chao, he noticed the laughing crowd. This caused him to get even angrier.

"Way to let your girlfriend beat you up, ya little wimp."

Letting his anger and embarrassment get the best of him, Charmy launched himself at the student who was talking. Cream quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Cream let me go!"

"Charmy, the teacher's coming!"

"So?"

All the students straightened up and got into their lines. Cream had to pull the bee into the line. Both noticed that they were holding hands and they quickly let go, a tint of pink on their cheeks. Their teacher Miss Keane opened the door to the classroom and everyone got in. The class started and everyone took their seats in the rows of numerous tables. Charmy made sure to sit as far away from the boy who made him the laughing stock of the class.

---

Sonic and Jet had Gym first period with Mister Gill. Even though the hedgehog only knew the teacher for a little while, he thought of him as over all okay. The boys were getting into their gym uniforms in the change room. It consisted of a white jersey with the school mascot on it, which was a plane sword, and navy blue shorts. They were the Warriors. There was talk amongst young boys about things related to school, fitness, drugs and girls. The usual high school drama. Sonic and Jet both got looks from the others, mainly because they were new. So were a couple of others but they didn't stand out as much. After the students came out they were met by Mister Gill who wore the same face every time anyone saw him.

"Twenty laps around the whole gymnasium. Anyone who takes more than ten minutes can go take poetry instead. I aint teaching any wimps."

Most of the boys knew this drill, and when he said that he would send them to poetry class, he didn't bull shit. Sonic grinned cockily, knowing he had this one in the bag. He had to be careful. He had to be first and fast, but nothing too over the top. Jet looked over to him and scoffed.

"Don't worry Jet. I heard poetry isn't that bad after a while,"

"Heh, whatever hedgehog,"

The timer was set and the gym teacher blew his whistle. Sonic instinctively sprint at a wild pace, but quickly slowed himself down remembering that he couldn't do that here.

'_keep it steady now, Sonic,'_

He was still first with Jet following him closely behind. Sonic smirked.

"Too bad we aren't racing on extreme gear,"

Jet chuckled.

"Yeah. If we were, I'd beat the hell outta you,"

"No, if we did, you could at least keep up. Hey do me a favour man, learn to write some expressive poetry. It may help you with your whole desk kicking situation."

The speedy blue hedgehog winked and sped off, already passing the first lap, leaving an infatuated bird behind him, while some where still only halfway there. Mister Gill had already considered Sonic to be a new addition to the sports teams, but now he was convinced.

-

After the ten minutes had passed, the whistle was heard again. Sonic however was done eight minutes before. He congratulated Jet when he nearly fell to the finish line, his whole uniform practically wet with his sweat.

"Congrats Jet. Guess I sorta underestimated you hunh?"

Sonic extended his hand to the fallen bird, but Jet got up by himself. He remembered the time at the Ex World Grand Prix where Sonic was the one who was on the ground. Jet walked to the benches exhausted, not having enough breath to spear for a smart remark.

"Hedgehog!"

Sonic looked back and saw Mister Gill looking at him.

"Yes sir?"

"You're on my team,"

The blue hedgehog looked around.

"Sir?"

Mister Gill sighed and looked up from his clipboard.

"I really hope you're faster with your feet on the basketball court than you are up there,"

He motioned his finger to point to his head. Sonic smiled and gave the teacher a thumbs up.

"Thanks coach."

"Oh and Sonic, remind your red buddy about the tryouts will ya,"

"Sure thing sir."

Jet was drinking from his water bottle, still sitting on the bench while he saw Sonic coming towards him.

"What?"

"You're looking at the new face of basketball, birdie,"

"Pff whatever, Sonic the hedgehog."

----

Amy was a little excited for lunch to arrive, but she would have to wait another period. She didn't know much about Brent but she thought about giving him a try. Ten minutes into the period, Brent started to make faces in the window of the door, obviously mocking Mister Relak. Amy giggled inaudibly, or so it seemed.

"Excuse me…Miss Amy Rose,"

Amy looked up.

"Yes sir?"

"I don't suppose _you_ know the answer,"

Amy looked to the board, to her notebook and than to a little tapping noise on the door. Brent held up seven fingers. Since the pink hedgehog's guess wouldn't be any better, she went with seven.

"Yes sir, the answer is seven,"

"Good job, I guess you were paying attention."

The teacher opened up the door and let Brent come in. The boomer reacted overdramatically.

"Jeez Relak! I thought I'd rot out there man"

"I'm not that lucky, Brent."

The class giggled and Brent made his way to the middle row, two seats away from Amy. Amy mouthed a 'thank you' and her reply was a wink.

-

Math class had finally ended and thanks to Brent, no one died of boredom. Amy figured that he was the class clown. She walked with him in the hall, towards her next class.

"So Brent, how'd you know the answer to that question? I mean I thought it was pretty challenging,"

Brent laughed and took out his report card from last year. To the hedgehog's sheer surprise, they were straight A's, and in the high nineties.

"Wow Brent!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. People look at me and my 'close relationships' with the teachers and think that I'm a flunk. But hey, I really like to see their expressions when they see my grades. I aint smart or nothin', just gifted,"

Amy blushed a little, looking at her shoes.

"I think you're smart…funny too!"

Brent smiled sweetly at her, his voice softening a little.

"Thank's Amy Rose."

The both of them continued walking. Sonic was going to his next period class, which was math for him, with the same teacher as Amy. He saw Amy and Brent going down the hallway together and raised his brow. A slight feeling of abandonment and jealousy arose within him. He was completely used to her being clingy with him and always there. His thoughts were interrupted however when a student wanted to get into the math class.

"Hey, blue cutie, save the staring off into space for math class,"

"Oh, sorry."

Sonic went inside the classroom and the first thing he noticed was a pink, bubble patterned Binder with 'Amy Rose' written on it.

'_She may need that.'_

Sonic quickly rushed out of the classroom and caught up with Amy and Brent.

"Oh! Sonic?"

"Hey Ames, you forgot this in math class…thought you may need it,"

Brent looked over to Sonic and smiled. Amy took her binder.

"O-oh. Thanks Sonic. This is Brent by the way. He's in my math class. I should get going now. See ya."

"Bye Amy…"

Brent looked at Sonic.

"Nice to meet you Sonic,"

"Yeah, you too Brent…it's…nice to see Amy making friends already. She did that in Mobi-"

"Oh, crap I better get going, I don't wanna be late for class...bye man!"

Sonic head to his math class again, perhaps a little more quietly.

---

Wave was still mad at the fact that she had missed her first period science class, all thanks to her getting distracted and Rouge not bothering to wake her up in the morning. Wave had awoke at least half an hour into her first period class. If she wanted to, she could've gone in for half a period, but she didn't want to stick out on the first day.

"God… all thanks to that stupid bat…"

She made her way to the technology room and saw the familiar faces of Nate and Aber. She thought about their offer of letting her hang out with them and she thought about the argument she had with Jet. There was an empty seat beside Nate on the big workbench. Wave walked in slowly, swinging her black and white chequered backpack to her hand and pulled out the chair, sitting down.

"Hey,"

Aber and Nate smirked and looked in her direction.

"Hey there Wave…I see you've thought things over."

The racoon and bilby exchanged glances and than looked back at Wave. The swallow took out her notebook from her bag. Nate put an arm around his girlfriend and spoke in a lower tone of voice.

"You'll like it with us…" _'She's a great addition…'_

Wave looked up, a little annoyed by the fact that the two teens were practically glued together.

"I'm sure I will," _'those two better not start making out in front of my face.'_

Aber held out her arm as if to display the technology room.

"Welcome to tech class. The teacher's clueless here but hey, it's all good," _'she better be good at this course for my sake.'_

The teacher Mister Rayson came through the door and greet the students with a 'good morning'. Class had begun and so had another friendship, it seemed.

---

Back on Mobius, Vanilla Rabbit was preparing her watering can to water her azaleas. She wasn't in her usual frilly dress wear. She wore a little form fitting shirt that had a daisy on it, and plaid pink pyjama's which displayed her white fluffy tail and bottom very nicely. The mother rabbit stepped outside and kneeled in front of her garden, beginning to pull the weed out.

Vector made his way towards Vanilla's home with some clearly fresh picked flowers. His dark blue denims had a few dirty stains on them at the knees and a leaf was gently resting on his head. The croc blushed seeing the kneeling rabbit with her new attire on.

"H-hey Vanilla!"

Vanilla jumped slightly in surprise and turned around, her hands still placed firmly on the weed. Unluckily, the turn around she made caused her to pull out the weed and resulted in her falling backwards on her behind. Vector came closer to her, the red tint on his cheeks returning on his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

The rabbit smiled and looked at vector with her big brown eyes.

"hmhm it's okay Vector, I'm fine…that's one way to get weed out of your yard,"

She giggled softly and the crocodile did the same. Vector shyly put forth his right hand which held the bundle of beautiful flowers, ranging from daffodils, to lilacs to red and white roses. Vanilla was flattered by this.

"Oh my Vector! These are beautiful, thank you so much. Come inside, I don't want these beauties to go bad,"

Vector smiled and followed Vanilla inside her home like a lost dog. He watched her get out a tall glass vase from under her counter. The rabbit must have picked a lot of flowers for she had a lot of spare vases lying around.

"So how are you Vanilla?"

Filling the vase with warm water and cutting the bottom of the stems of the flowers, Vanilla looked over to the couch where Vector was seated.

"I'm great Vector thank you. I still miss my little Cream but other than that I'm well. How are you, detective?"

Vanilla winked at him after saying detective. Vector loved that.

"I'm good too! Not having Charmy around makes it an awful lot quieter and not having Espio…well, lets just say even though he blends in with the background (haha), I still sense his absence."

The gardening rabbit smiled warmly and sat down on the couch in front of him. She suddenly remembered that she had to do a little gardening.

"Vector, do you mind if I go out for a minute just to spread some fertilizer on the soil?"

"No no! I'll come with you,"

"Thank you…you're really sweet, you know that?"

Vanilla smiled again and went to the kitchen.

"Now, where did I put that fertilizer?"

Vector swallowed a lump in his throat.

'_Babe, I got all the fertilizer you need right here…'_

He blushed at the thought and, was that a little drool? He quickly wiped it away and straightened up. Right now he wished that Espio was there with him. He always listened to him.

"Okay Vector, lets go outside."

Once outside, Vector decided to help her out. After all, Vanilla would probably like him more if he did the same things she did.

"So, uh…what are these ones called?"

He asked pointing to the tulips.

"Those are tulips…"

Plucking it out of earth, the rabbit brought it up for the both of them to see.

"See? They kinda look like two lips if you imagine it. Here, you can have it!"

Vector accepted the gift and his heart raced again.

'_boy, I'm thinking of a whole other type of 'tulips' right about now…'_

Of course, Vector could never be that free with the maternal rabbit.

Storm had just rode in with his extreme gear. He was heading to Vanilla's house but he stopped suddenly as he saw the crocodile with Vanilla. This immediately stirred up some angry emotions.

----

_Dun dun duuun! Well, I updated. This is getting more fun. Let me know if you're having fun too! Oh and I have a favour to ask of all my fellow fanfiction friends. If you notice I'm procrastinating in this story, send me a PM saying 'GET THE FUCK OFF OF YOUR COUCH AND PUT IT ON A CHAIR! YOU HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!' _

 _Or anything kind like that. Read and review thanks! _

_And also, should I remove this from the Knuckles and Rouge category? Give me your opinion._

Knuxnbat 10: 30 PM


	16. Lunch and Basketball

I love basketball, woo hoo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lunch and Basketball, Basketball and Lunch

-----------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came around at 11:10 AM and everyone was relieved.

Knuckles weaved through traffic and eventually got to his locker, forgetting what the locker combination was. He sighed and readied himself to punch the locker open, but he was stopped by a pair of hands. Hands he had known all too well.

"Easy there big guy. Don't want any kind of weird attention now,"

Rouge smirked and put her hands to her hips.

"Hey Rouge,"

"You forgot your locker combo, didn't you?"

The echidna sighed and moved to the side knowing Rouge could figure it out.

"You know, you're pretty damn lucky to have me…"

Knuckles blushed and chuckled a little nervously. Rouge grabbed the shoulder of a random student. He was drinking a canned beverage.

"Hey, you done with that?"

The student looked at Rouge and quickly gave it to her nervously.

"Um…yeah,"

The bat grabbed it and tore out a sharp part of it. Knuckles watched confused. She stuck it in the combination lock and pulled on it as it opened with ease. Rouge smiled winking.

"I learned that when I was four,"

After taking his books for his last two classes both treasure hunters went to the cafeteria, getting glances from other students. Rouge looked at a few boys who weren't too bad looking themselves.

"I can guarantee one thing, Knucklehead…"

The boy cringed at the nickname.

"And what's that?"

"You won't have a problem getting a date for the dances,"

"Dances?"

Rouge laughed.

"Yeah you know people do that…_fun_ people do that. It's where they…"

"I know what a dance is, bat girl. And why the hell would you say that?" _'You should talk…'_

Rouge looked at her crush up and down.

"Yeah you're right, I take that back,"

She winked and both continued to go to the cafeteria. They bumped into Sonic along the way. For the first time, Knuckles noticed that he didn't have his cocky grin plastered on his face. It returned however when the blue blur saw the duo.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey yourself blue. What class did you just have to suffer from?"

Sonic held up his math book which answered all questions. The three now head to the cafeteria where they saw the familiar faces of Espio and Tails.

"So Espio, what did you think about class?"

Espio looked at Tails while drinking a bottle of water.

"Think? Sayan wouldn't shut up. Thank God that he follow me to the cafe."

"You know he's your dorm partner right?"

Espio groaned.

"you couldn't leave me to peace for a second, could you?"

Tails looked over to the entrance and saw Sonic Knuckles and Rouge headed to their way. Being the eleven year old he was, no matter how gifted, he rose from his seat and waved excitably the three teens.

"Sonic! Come si…!"

Espio quickly pulled Tails down.

"Tails, you're in high school. As hard as it is, you have to act like a mature teen…"

Both of them looked to the table beside them where they saw a group of 'mature teens' hitting each other with ketchup packets and piling up a bunch of coke cans. Espio looked at Tails from the corner of his eyes and let him go.

"On second thought, ignore what I just said."

Tails laughed and than greeted Sonic Knuckles and Rouge as they came by to the table. Knuckles had just packed an apple and a bottle of water.

"How can you live on that?"

Knuckles turned to the bat who had questioned him. He looked at Rouge's tray and saw the mountain of fast food.

"Like how you can live on _that_."

The group snickered. Tails spoke, mostly to his idol.

"So how did your classes go?"

Everyone looked at him. Sonic put down his chilli dog.

"Well, let's just say that I'm totally in for basketball,"

"That's great! I just hope you're not too fast on the court,"

Knuckles heard this and though he didn't say it, he wanted to be on the team. Now that he knew that Sonic was surely going to be in the team, Knuckles wanted more than ever to get in as well.

"Oh, the coach told us to come to the gym for tryouts…well, he told _you_ to come to tryouts,"

The guardian narrowed his eyes at the pesky hedgehog.

"When?"

Rouge butt in.

"Basketball eh? I would have guessed you were more of the hard on football, wrestler type Knux,"

The bat kept eating. She saw a shadow on the table and her ears twitched. She looked back and saw her pissed off looking purple room mate.

"Hey there,"

Wave had her arms crossed.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning for science class?"

"Hey, I yelled at you to get up. And after that, I yelled at you for leaving a freakin' wrench on my thong,"

The boys at the table looked to the two and than at eachother. They spoke amongst eachother to drown out the conversation between Wave and Rouge.

"So Espio…how's the union?"

"What union?"

"Relax Wave, we have the same class tomorrow,"

"Relax? I missed a days worth of…"

Espio held up his notebook in front of the rambling Swallow.

"You're welcome,"

Wave looked at him a little confused.

"What is thi…"

"You're welcome."

The swallow realised that they were Espio's science notes.

'_God I don't even know who this guy is…damn it I hate saying thank you…'_

"…Thanks."

Wave widened her eyes in surprise when she felt a hand on her back. She twirled around and saw that it was the bilby who didn't seem to like keeping his hands to himself.

"Oh…Nate. Hands…"

Nate removed his hands as if she hadn't said anything about it.

"Wanna go to that table?"

The bilby pointed his thumb towards a table in the far back with Aber sitting on it. Wave looked towards the door and saw Jet coming in through it. He wasn't Wave's boss, but she still couldn't wear that title off.

"Sure,"

Wave looked at Espio, remembering that she had his notes.

"I'll get this back to you tomorrow,"

Espio nod, while drinking out of a bottle of lemonade. After Wave had left, the group socialised about how their classes went. The announcement on the public announcer rang through the cafeteria.

"_Any students interested in trying out for the senior boys basketball team, please head to gymnasium B…Thank you."_

Sonic stood up.

"Come on Knuckles,"

The two stood up and so did Rouge. Knuckles questioned.

"What are you doing? It's guys only…and no it doesn't count if you eat like one,"

Rouge stuck her tongue out walking to the doors.

"I've just gotta see it to believe it Knux. _You_ playing basketball?"

Knuckles remembered that Jarrett would also probably be there.

"Stay here…that Jarrett kid is gonna be there,"

The protective side of Knuckles showed, secretly attracting Rouge. This made her want to go more. How would Knuckles defend her?

"Knux, you're the guardian of the Master Emerald, not the guardian of the master treasure hunter,"

The echidna chuckled and walked with Sonic and Rouge to the exit.

"You may be a lot of things, bat, but one thing's for sure. I'm the master treasure hunter. Speaking of guardian…"

Knuckles sulk his head remembering the Master Emerald. Would anyone even be looking after it? Sonic put a comforting hand on his red friends shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, someone's bound to be looking after that thing…or not,"

"Thanks a lot, Sonic,"

"Don't mention it."

Knuckles sighed while they walked to the gymnasium.

"It's not who's looking after it that concerns me…"

The echidna stopped in his tracks in front of the gym.

"…it's who's after it…"

Rouge leaned against the wall knowing that she was being checked out by the other students.

"Why? I'm right here, Egghead is locked up…who else would want it?"

Looking at the bat like she was crazy, he answered, while the others trying out for the team pushed pass to get to the change room.

"Gee Rouge, it's a priceless emerald that weighs more than an average boulder. Its big and shiny and it doesn't really fit into the surroundings. It's an easy target for anyone, and there's no guardian. Who would want to steal that?"

The bat felt a little sympathy for him.

"Just call someone there,"

"I tried, the reception's no good."

"Knuckles lets go. We'll ask Tails to figure something out, alright?"

---

Outside of the school, Brent was showing Amy around. All of the shortcuts to the nearest RickDonalds and Jim Hortons, to the best places to go if you were to skip class without anyone knowing.

"Wow Brent, you sure know a lot about this school."

Brent smiled and wrapped his hand around Amy's, walking through the little area of trees. Amy looked down at their entwined hands and blushed, a feeling in her heart coming out. The feeling that she got when her and Sonic would do something together. She suddenly missed Sonic.

"Where are we going Son-Brent?" _'That was close Ames…'_

"Aren't you hungry? We'll go to RickDonalds, it's right around the corner,"

"Oh you don't have to…"

"But I want to."

Brent gave Amy a sweet smile and Amy returned it.

---

Knuckles went in the change room with Sonic and began to change into the gym uniform that was in the box in the change room. Sonic noticed that Knuckles had gained a lot of muscle and he took a long look at his tight, perfect abs. The hedgehog saw his friend take off his belt, and as embarrassing as it was, Sonic wanted to see the rest of him. Knuckles looked in Sonic's direction and the blue boy returned his gaze to his shirt.

"What?"

"No, nothing…what?"

Knuckles looked around.

"I can't change my pants here."

Sonic grinned and took off his own belt. His body wasn't as sculpted as Knuckles' but it was still a figure to be envious over.

"Why? You gotta pair of boxers with Rouge written all over em?"

"Knock it off."

"Just take 'em off…"

Knuckles looked at him, slowly unzipping his pants.

"That sounded a little too eager Sonic…I'm starting to wonder the real reason to why you hadn't given Amy a chance…you take 'em off first."

Sonic cringed but took off his pants. He wore white boxers with blue dragons on them. Sonic smirked pointing to the shy echidna's pants.

"Why are you looking anyways?"

Sonic crossed his arms.

"You saw enough of me than you would have liked…I want to return that favour 'big guy'."

Knuckles slid down his pants and his boxers had red boxing gloves on them. This made Sonic laugh.

"Wow Knux. Boxers on boxers…you can't get more original than that…"

"Shut up hedgehog."

---

Rouge was in the gym looking at all the past MVP's. Jarrett was last years. Mister Gill had come from his office and saw the girl standing in the gym.

"What are you doing here?"

Rouge turned around and saw the teacher, recognising him to be mister Gill from a day ago.

"Just here to watch the guys play basketball,"

"You're a friend of Sonic's right?"

"...Yes?"

Rouge saw the boys come out of the change room and there she saw Jarrett. She was ready to tell the boy off, but to her surprise, he just went past her as if he hadn't noticed her.

'_Weird…Knux must've said something."_

Rouge smiled at Knuckles and Sonic as they came into view. The coach blew his whistle and everyone got into two equal lines. As expected, Knuckles and Sonic where going to compete against each other. The bat saw some other students enter the gymnasium to watch tryouts.

"Okay guys, basics. Dribble back and forth and don't make me regret holding these tryouts."

After Mister Gill blew the whistle another time, the rows began to dribble the basketballs to the opposite wall and back again to the next ones in line. The row Knuckles was in was going significantly slower, all because of the student in front of him. He was a scrawny kid, shorter than most of the teens his age, and he had a broken wrist. Knuckles saw that Sonic already had a head start, but Knuckles was determined to beat him. After the scrawny teen had finally reached Knuckles, the echidna took the ball and dribbled it to the end of the other wall, and back again, now neck to neck with his rival. Sonic snickered audibly and they both reached the two students next in line at the same time. Mister Gill was obviously impressed. The two rivals went to sit on the bleachers with the rest of the spectators and they saw the scrawny teen from before sitting there too, out of breath and guzzling a lot of water.

"What's wrong with him?"

Sonic just shrugged nodding his head. Rouge crossed her legs.

"You guys were the fastest ones out there. And you know that Jarrett kid right? He was the MVP last year,"

The cocky blue hedgehog closed his eyes and rest his hands behind his head.

"Well, not for long,"

Knuckles raised a brow, taking the comment as a challenge.

"You're forgetting, Sonic. I'm still here,"

Sonic opened one eye and looked at Knuckles.

"As I sad, well, not for long, haha."

"Whatever hedgehog."

Rouge rolled her eyes at the two.

Mister Gill had recorded the time it took for each of the students to dribble the ball to the wall and back on the chalkboard. After the dribbling exercise was complete, everyone was looking at the board. The poor scrawny teen, whose name turned out to be Jacob, was last with a time of 11 seconds, Sonic and Knuckles had tied in at first place with 3.3 seconds and Jarrett was second with a time of 4.2 seconds. This caused the black cocker spaniel to grit his teeth in pure anger.

'_I've been second to none for the whole time in high school, and now these two fags are gonna ruin my rep…what's worse is that there's a huge crowd watching me. I'm gonna make 'em remember that that's what they're here for…to see me and only me.' _

Layouts were next on the list. Again, everyone got into a line. One by one the teenage boys ran, dribbled and shot the ball in the basket. Sonic had seen on T.V how to do layouts, but for Knuckles, this was all too new. He watched the students do it and he figured how to do it. He was up next. Knuckles nervously ran dribbling, jumped, hit the ball with the back board of the net and got the ball through.

The next exercise was long shot. It proved to be a challenge to Knuckles at first, but he quickly became an expert. The exercise after that was passing the balls back and forth. Knuckles and Sonic were again passing the ball to each other.

Espio and Tails had decided to come watch the tryouts too, since they were done eating their lunches. Soon enough, it seemed that the majority of high school students were coming to watch tryouts. Sonic and Knuckles were breaking all previous records, causing an uproar of cheers. Jet was watching from the entrance of the gym, but he couldn't stand to see his rival get more fame and attention than himself. Mister Gill saw the crowd and smirked, letting the teen boys free play on the court. Sonic sighed and giggled.

"This is sounding a lot like home, eh Knux? This is gonna be alright,"

Knuckles shrugged, still running with the ball dribbling by his feet.

"The term 'home' takes on a whole other meaning for the both of us Sonic…"

The scoreboards said it all. Sonic and Knuckles had broken the records for the fastest drill times and the most consistence long shot scores in school history. Ten minutes to the end of the lunch bell , the coach blew his whistle so the boys trying out could get changed in time.

"Excellent tryouts guys…best I've ever seen. Check the list tomorrow posted outside the gym doors."

Jarrett and his group of friends went into the change rooms, noticeably angry. Espio Tails and Rouge saw Knuckles and Sonic coming towards them. Unlike the others, the two weren't out of breath or sweating profusely. Mister Gill had a lot to think about, and his suspicion towards the hedgehog and echidna didn't wear off. He came towards the group of friends.

"Wow Sonic, Knuckles, you guys were amazing out there…though that's expected of you guys,"

Mister Gill cleared his throat coming up behind the group. He looked at Espio Tails and Rouge.

"You guys should get to class,"

Judging by his facial expression and the sullenness of his voice, Rouge and Espio knew that something was up. Tails however didn't.

"Oh its okay sir, we can wait…"

Rouge yanked him by the arm as the three head out the door.

"Sure thing, we're gone."

When the two champions were left alone with their coach, Sonic questioned.

"What's up?"

The big bull crossed his arms.

"Come to my office, this wont take that long."

Sonic and Knuckles both looked at each other confused, but they head to their coaches office anyways. After they entered the office, Mister Gill closed the blinds and locked the door. They heard the school bell ring to signify the end of lunch.

"Ignore the bell, I'll let your teachers know you're with me. You two are from the same planet. Did you guys ever experiment with drugs or anything?"

"Well, I had an overdose of cough syrup. See, I was only supposed to drink one teaspoon but I accidentally drank…"

Sonic got glares from both Mister Gill and Knuckles, knowing that it was a time to shut up.

"No sir, we havn't."

The next request that came from the bull came as a little bit of a shock.

"Take you're shirts off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take you're shirts off. Is that clear or should I say it a third time?"

Reluctantly the two took their shirts off revealing their ripped bodies again.

"You kids are what, eighteen? Students have been expelled from this school for using drugs to enhance performance. If you guys are, come clean, I wont mention it to the head,"

"Sir, we don't use drugs. Well, _I_ don't. I don't know 'bout Knuckles though. Damn."

Mister Gill turned around and held out two glass dishes and gave it to the unsuspecting boys.

"I'll be the judge of that. There's a washroom right there. I expect you guys know what to do with those dishes. Inaudibly growling, Knuckles went in along with sonic.

---

After the two had given Mister Gill their urine samples, they were given a note to their third period class teachers. Without another word, they were excused from the office and they head to their next period class.

"Should we just tell him?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles while they walked in the empty hallway.

"Tell him what? That you're on steroids?"

"Sonic, I would punch you right now, but those god damn security cameras are on. And _no_ I'm not on steroids! I mean should we just tell him what we can do?"

"No way pal, it'll mess a lot of things up. Let's just lay low."

Their conversation was interrupted by the principle, Miss Cramby.

"Excuse me boys, are you lost?"

"No ma'am, we have an excuse,"

Miss Cramby read the note that Mister Gill had issued and she let them go.

---

On Mobius Storm was watching Vector and Vanilla together and it made him jealous.

"Who the hell is that croc?"

He stopped his board and hopped off holding it. Vanilla heard the ruffle of the bushes with her big ears and looked to where it was coming from. She saw Storm and smiled at him, getting up from her flower bed.

"Storm! What a lovely surprise! My gosh, it's almost like a little party here, isn't it? Vector, this is Storm. Storm, this is Vector. "

Both of them said their uncomfortable greetings.

"H-hey Vanilla."

---

After about half an hour of listening to Vanilla talk about various kinds of flowers, the rabbit decided that it would be a good time to have lunch.

"Well boys, I'm done here. Come in for lunch!"

Vector opened the door to her home quickly, being a gentleman and letting her go in first.

"Thank you Vector!"

Storm got up, knowing that he obviously looked worse in front of the crocodile. Both desperate males went into the house, neither one speaking to the other.

"You guys are awfully quiet. Let me just get Lunch in the oven. I'm sorry to say that all I have is leftovers from last night,"

"I-I personally _love_ leftovers. You know, they're more flavourful because of the whole…reheating process…"

Vector gave Storm a queer look and the rabbit of the house giggled.

"Well I'm glad that you find leftovers delicious. Excuse me; I'll be back from the washroom."

After Vector and Storm where sure that Vanilla had left, they stared at each other, both across from one another. Vector spoke, his tone low.

"You're one of those Rogues…right?"

Storm frowned.

"Yep. You're one of those Detectives, right?"

"I sure am. Wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"I-I saved Vanilla's from Angel Island. What about you?"

"I've known Vanilla quite closely for a long while, so you can give up Storm!"

Storm grit his teeth and held the table.

"She obviously likes me _way_ more!"

"I rescued her daughter!"

"I flew her home!"

"She gave me a tulip!"

"I kissed her!"

Storm knew he had lied about that, but it made Vector freeze at the thought of him kissing Vanilla.

"Well…I kissed her first!"

Vector couldn't stand being beaten by his competition. They both, however, returned to their normal postures when they saw Vanilla come to her kitchen and serve them both mash potatoes and bean salad.

"I hope you two like what I made! All the ingredients are from my garden,"

Vanilla sat down with them both and ate her lunch silently. Vector and Storm both took a bite at the same time, still staring at each other while munching. Vector swallowed and compliment Vanilla's food.

"This is delicious!"

Storm had to compete with the crocodile.

"It's divine!"

"It's flavoursome!"

"It's mouth-watering!"

"Succulent!"

"Tantalizing!"

"Savoury!"

"Scrumptious"

"Delectable"

"Yummy!"

"Guys! I get it! It's just mashed potatoes and a bean salad!"

Vanilla smiled nervously and held out her hands to indicate that it was enough.

"Yeah Storm, where _are_ your manners?"

Storm and huffed and continued to eat.

---

Hooray, that was fun! Well guys, tell me what you think, I really want to know. Anything you guys want to suggest? Thanks for a hundred and one reviews!

And welcome back Freak 0n a leash!

Knuxnbat 5:59 PM


	17. Foes, Stink Bombs, Boys and Battles

--------------------------------------------

Foes, Stink Bombs, Boys and Battles

---------------------------------------------

Amy and Brent were sitting on a table at RickDonalds as they both ate silently.

"So Amy, do you like Ethrins so far?"

Amy thought about it.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks to you Brent."

Brent smiled his sweet smile.

"No problem beautiful."

Both looked at the clock and decided that they should get back to the school before the bell rung.

---

For the elementary ward, lunch had begun. They were served a sandwich, fruit and milk or juice. Charmy sat all alone at the back of the cafeteria. Cream went towards him with her lunch and sat with him.

"Are you okay?"

Charmy glared at the bunny while swallowing his lunch. He than realised that it wasn't really her fault. His facial expression softened.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm good."

Cream sat down beside him to make him feel a little better.

"Sorry if I made you look bad in front of the other kids."

The bee was silent so Cream kept on talking.

"Cheese didn't mean it either, right Cheese?"

Cream looked in her bag but didn't see the chao. She dumped the contents of her bag on the table and looked around for anything relating to Cheese, besides some crackers. Charmy looked at the worry in the bunny's eyes.

"He's probably around somewhere Cream."

"No! He doesn't do that! He lets me know if he wants to go or something, Charmy!"

"Cream, calm down! Was he with you when you came to the cafeteria?"

The little bunny was frightened and concerned for her friend.

"I-I don't know! I never checked!"

"Calm down Cream, I'll help ya. Oh, but I forgot, us Chaotix just sleep and do nothing,"

Charmy smirked and crossed his arms despite the situation at hand. Cream looked at him with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Charmy!"

"Hey, easy there girlie, yelling wont get me off of my butt,"

"Will this?!"

Cream unexpectedly grabbed the unsuspecting bee's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Charmy was wide eyes and flustered. When Cream drew back, Charmy had a weird look on his face, but he got up anyways.

"Uh…"

Cream grabbed him by his wrist and head to the cafeteria getting past the lunch room supervisors who weren't paying attention. After Charmy had dazed out of the kiss he was given earlier and pretending that it didn't happen, he began to look around for any clues and thinking of reasons as to why Cheese would just wander off.

"Well Cream, it could be one of two things. Either he got stolen or he ran away from you,"

Sarcastically, Cream spoke while turning to Charmy.

"Wow, if only I had thought of those as reasons!"

"Relax! At least I'm trying to find that thing. You forgot that he isn't all that nice to me all the time."

Cream softened her expression.

"Sorry. I've never really been without him, that's all,"

Charmy and the worried pet owner approached their classroom. Fortunately, it wasn't locked. They went in and started to look around for clues. The two went where Cream had left her bag, on the racks. Charmy's eyes wandered towards another rack where he saw a red ribbon.

"Hey, isn't this thing always around Cheese's neck?"

Cream instantly recognised it and clutched it tightly.

"Yes! Oh my goodness Charmy, I should've just left Cheese at home!"

Cream had tears in her eyes and the boy couldn't stand it. It made him a little upset as well to see someone so sad.

"Hey, we'll find him. Okay?"

Charmy reluctantly put a hand on the little Bunnies shoulder, something that Vector had always did when someone needed assurance and comfort.

"It could be anyone Charmy…"

Charmy thought for a little bit, looking at the red bow which had been his only clue.

"Ya know Cream, I know that Cheese didn't struggle. See?"

The bee held up the ribbon which wasn't torn or teased. It was clearly taken off and placed on the hook.

"If he had struggled, there would have been a tear or something on that bow."

Cream sat down.

"The point is he left me,"

"He was pretty hungry Cream."

Charmy took out a piece of chewed up paper from the bunny's bag.

The two kept on looking until their lunch was over with no luck. Charmy had grown tired and was inside one of the lockers taking a little nap.

"Charmy! This isn't your home, you can't just sleep inside of a random locker!"

The student from before who had teased Charmy for getting beaten up by a girl came over and slammed the locker shut.

"No, actually I like him better this way,"

Smirking and walking off with his other friends, he pushed some other students in his path.

"Who does that fin headed idiot think he is! Charmy?"

Cream opened the locker again and saw that Charmy was still sound asleep.

"Boy Charmy, you can sleep through anything,"

The bee's eyes suddenly shot open and jolt up.

"Who said that!"

It got him more weird looks from the other kids. This wasn't a good day at all.

---

Tails was having a hard time in his science class. Most of the students were pretty misbehaved and it didn't help that he was so short. He didn't understand how the teacher could ignore all of the chaos. He finally had enough.

"Everybody shut up!"

No one listened to his prepubescent voice, so he decided to go to the teacher who was on his chair facing the blackboard.

"Excuse me sir…sir!"

Tails turned the chair around and realised that the teacher was sleeping on the job.

"Figures."

A thought ran by the fox's mind but he figured that it would be too much. Than again, his patience with the classroom was being tested. The kid genius gathered up a couple of beakers, some chemicals he had dug up in the cabinets and a clothes line pin. He mixed some chemicals up and put a cork on it, shaking it rapidly. He took his bag and the Science text book that the other's seemed to detest. Walking out into the hallway, Tails smashed the beaker inside the classroom and quietly snickered wandering the halls, looking for a good room to go to. Espio was walking down the same hall for a washroom break.

"Hey Tails, you're looking pretty happy,"

"Oh hiya Espio."

Sniffing the air and cringing at the scent Espio spoke while covering his mouth a little.

"Either someone really needs to clean out the washrooms here, or you just set off a stink bomb…"

Both saw the teen students running out of the classroom in sheer disgust making noises at the gross smell.

"My second guess is confirmed."

---

Rouge was having a fun time in her law class. There were only two other girls and it was a game to the bat when the guys hit on her, thinking that she was naïve. Even the Law teacher, Mister Raine who was the heartthrob teacher of high school, took notice of Rouge. Rouge looked to where the other two girls were sitting. One of them she recognised to be a friend of Wave's, Aber, and the other one was a timid looking pink panda who looked like she would run if you got too close to her. She was the same girl from Knuckles' history class.

After everyone settled down into their seats the teacher began to speak.

"Okay guys, into time. State your name and hobby. Let's start with you, the dude in the black with barb wire."

Rouge thought about what to say.

'_What should I say? Hey, I'm Rouge and I'm a government agent from Mobius!"_

When it was the bat's turn to speak, she looked at the classroom and just said what came to her mind.

"I'm Rouge and I like to…work out?"

It wasn't a lie. All those times she had fought with Knuckles on his island was a _real_ workout. Rouge heard a wolf whistle and she smirked, winking.

---

'_If I steal the emerald, Vanilla won't like me anymore and she'll choose that stupid crocodile! But…if I don't take it, Wave will be really upset.'_

Storm was thinking about the pro's and con's of stealing the Master Emerald, and for him, this was a hard decision. He never really had to make hard decisions because his team mates had that covered.

He made his decision after a while. He wouldn't make a decision. Instead, he would just go with the flow and let fate decide for him.

---

At the detective agency, about 30 new messages where on the phone. Thirty calls to the agency either meant that they forgot to pay rent again, or business was better than it had ever been in their life. Unfortunately, Vector was in his room drowning out the world with his loud music, deep in thought.

'_I am totally going to ask Vanilla to go out with me. No more of that idiotic bird brain tagging along.'_

Smiling to himself, the satisfied croc fell into a deep sleep.

---

I am so sorry for not updating. So much has gone on in the past…well, while. Plus I've been sick for a long time now and yesterday was just brutal. This is incredibly short, but its just a time passer.

Knuxnbat 7:04 PM


	18. Furry Fury

-------------

Furry Fury

-------------

Vector had everything set. A bouquet of flowers, a nice ironed dress shirt that had most of the buttons undone to give him a sexy look, and a cheesy sonnet. He thought about it while looking at himself in the mirror.

'_Heh, flowers and sonnet's, sounds like Charmy and Espio!'_

When he was about to step out of the Detective Agency, the annoying sound of the phone ringing rang through Vectors ears. He grit his teeth and decided weather or not to pick it up. Sighing he figured he had to.

"Hello, this is the Chaotix Detective Agency, how may I help you?"

He heard nothing for a couple of seconds and right when Vector was about to hang up, he heard a shy little voice of a boy.

"H-hello detective! I've lost my sister's chao, Rico, and I was wondering if you could find him. I'll pay you ten thousand!"

The infamous dollar signs appeared in Vectors eyes as he smiled widely and took out his pen and notepad.

"Where can I meet you?"

The boy from the other line spoke after some silence.

"Downtown Mobius, near the Mobius Central Library,"

"I'm there!"

After Vector hung up, he changed his clothes and put the flowers in some water. He figured this would be an easy case. He had a knack for finding lost chao. Vector than though about the love of his life.

"I hate to put asking Vanilla out until later, but business before pleasure."

---

In downtown Mobius, a short racoon about the age of seven hung up the payphone. He looked to his side where Storm was standing, smiling. The seven year old held out his hand to Storm.

"Well, give me what I want, or I won't do it."

Storm narrowed his eyes at the boy who he bribed.

"I'll give you half now, and the rest a-after you're done. Remember, just play along with the stupid croc. I want him off of my back."

Storm gave the kid ten candy bars and he snatched them.

"Sweet. Hey I gotta get home by dinner time else my mom'll freak, so don't be late from your 'date'!"

Storm rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I won't be late…uh…what was your name?"

"Ed,"

"Right."

Storm headed off to Vanilla's home.

---

Wave watched in fascination at Aber as she did her moves on her skateboard. Nate was lying down next to her on the bleachers, watching his girlfriend. It was the end of the school day and everyone was just ready to go to their homes or residencies.

"Hey Wave,"

Wave looked down beside her to see Nate smiling up at her. The bilby continued.

"Wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

Wave quirked her brow, feeling a little awkward.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. I know you're new here, want to check out any place here in particular?"

Wave turned back to watching Aber, leaning back on her hands.

"Well, I wanted to buy some wheels and bearings so my EG (Extreme Gear) could be modified into a skateboard. Uh, why?"

Nate sat up and scoot a little closer to the bird.

"I don't know I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that a problem?"

Wave looked over in question and her guesses of him having a 'thing' for her were confirmed.

"Won't Aber mind?"

"Nah, she doesn't mind sharing me,"

Aber came to them a little out of breath.

"Whatcha think?"

Directing her attention to the girl in front of her, Wave smirked.

"You where good on your wheels,"

"I know. Too bad you can't show me how 'good' you really are. Nate, you're up."

Nate grabbed his board and hopped off of the bleachers. He kissed Aber on the lips right in front of Wave. A little hint of jealousy ran across her but she brushed it off. She decided that it would be a good time to go now.

"I've gotta go guys."

"Why don't you stay a while Wave, we're gonna be here till late."

"No I'm good. I have work to do."

With a nod and a little goodbye, Wave head to her shared dorm, hoping that Rouge wouldn't be there.

---

"This place is totally boring,"

Knuckles sighed and turned to the blue boy who was complaining.

"Would you relax? I'm the only one here with the problems! I need to get back to my island!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and lay down on the grass.

"Drama queen,"

Knuckles threw his bag on the ground and sat down beside Sonic. They were both waiting for mister Gill to come up with their results. They were both positive that their result would be clear of any drug use. Sonic jolt when a basketball hit him in the face.

"Hey…! Wow, way to be mature Knuckles,"

Knuckles laughed and looked at him.

"It wasn't me, though I wish it was,"

Both Mobians turned their attention to Jacob, weakly running to them,

"Sorry about that, guys!"

Sonic passed the ball back to him, and Jacob caught it with effort.

"Uh…no problem."

After the scrawny teen had left, Mister Gill came into view from the back doors.

"You two are clean,"

"Told ya,"

Knuckles got up and pointed to Jacob, who was practicing poorly on the out door basketball court.

"Sir, why do you have _him_ in the team?

The coach looked at Knuckles for an uncomfortable amount of time before pointing to Jacob.

"You see him? He's my first child,"

Both echidna and hedgehog looked shocked. The shock wasn't over however as Mister Gill continued. He pointed to Miss Smeator, the science teacher.

"You see her? First fuck. Do the math,"

Sonic and Knuckles were disturbed at the thought of their coach having a child so unfit with Miss Smeator. Sonic spoke.

"Um…does Jake know that?"

Mister Gill chuckled and pat Sonic on his back.

"Hell no. That's the last thing I want. Only reason I put him on the team was because I felt that I owed him for not being a father to him. I know that isn't 'fair' but life is effed up so I stopped caring. And if you're wondering why I ever slept with that witch of a teacher, it's because we were drunk at a teachers Christmas party, 16 whatever years ago."

The bull reached his car and got in, turning down the window.

"If you two outsiders mention any of this to _anyone_, you will regret it. Seriously."

With that he drove off. Knuckles chuckled nervously and looked at Sonic.

"The thought of both of them together…God I'm gonna be having nightmares,"

"Yeah I know. Did you get homework?"

Knuckles looked at the hedgehog and blushed looking away.

"I don't understand it. They expect me to remember what I did _years_ ago."

After looking out to the field of students playing around, the two stood there uncomfortably. None of them talked freely like this together for a while. Sonic spoke,

"I can help you if you want."

Knuckles had too much pride to ask anyone for help, but since Sonic offered, he figured he should give him a shot.

"If you think you can figure it out, knock yourself out,"

They walked away to their dorm building. On the way they saw Jarrett with his other friends and Knuckles growled. Sonic smirked cockily as they passed them.

"Jeez Knuckles, you really hate that guys guts,"

"Ya, I do,"

"Um…can I ask why or is this just one of your 'I hate everyone and everything' moments?"

"Sonic, not now,"

"Hehe easy man, I'm just asking."

---

"You going out with that bilby?"

Wave looked up to Rouge and took out her pen from her mouth.

"No,"

Rouge smiled and narrowed her eyes, while skimming through the channels on T.V.

"Well, he likes you,"

Wave rolled her eyes slightly annoyed.

"You know, you're smarter than you look…"

Rouge giggled.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it…"

Walking like a model, the bat passed the hard working swallow's bed and spoke a little under her breathe.

"…and if you don't…don't."

Wave grit her teeth, glaring daggers into Rouge's back. She had to admit, as much as she hated it, that the bat was everything any girl would want to be.

"Hey, I don't need to look like a cheap hooker to get attention, so you can just take back your words!"

Rouge smirked. Wave's reaction was exactly what she had wanted.

"Cool down birdie, I didn't entail anything offensive,"

"You know what; I'm not the one going out with a complete douche,"

Rouge's ears perked up and turned around, a little insulted.

"I'm not going out with anyone sweetie,"

Wave furrowed her brows.

"Than why the hell are you always drooling over that fag of a red mutt?"

"Um excuse me flat ass, he's an echidna, and I do _not_ drool over anybody."

"Pff, ya you only follow him around like a lost chao. You're in denial and you're blushing."

Wave smirked confidently and continued to talk, while she saw Rouge holding in her anger.

"You know, I didn't think that the mutt had an ounce of a brain, but I guess he's pretty smart not to look twice at a hoe like you."

Rouge's anger built a little more as her smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"Watch it, Wave; I don't take crap from greasy bitches,"

Wave snickered and slammed her homework binder shut, also getting annoyed.

"Wow, greasy bitches, nice comeback you bratty, arrogant, no good, slutty, loud mouthed rat with wings and double D's!"

Next thing the swallow knew she was on the ground with a scratch on her bare stomach. Wave got up and glared at the bat that just kicked her.

"I rest my fucking case."

Wave quickly jumped onto the bed and sprang her self onto Rouge, who fell down with a thud.

"You bitch!"

Rouge pushed off the girl on top of her on her back, putting both her knees on either side of Wave's body. The swallow kneed Rouge off of her, making her hit the side of the bed.

Both the girls got up and glared at each other menacingly. They took their stances and made their way towards each other. Rouge made her first move, kicking Wave from her ankles, making her fall on her back again. Hating gravity at the moment, Wave shot up quickly and grabbed Rouge's shoulders, flinging her to wherever she could.

"Ah!"

Rouge landed on top of Espio's notebook, which in turn lost its original form. Both girls had enough of each other as they ran forward, clawing at each other. At one point, it was hard to tell who was who. Wave and Rouge ended up on the ground, rolling around until one of them was on top of each other again. They heard a knock but right now, their main priority was to beat the competition.

Outside, a dorm inspector waited for someone to answer the door. When he got no response, he came in.

"Dorm inspection,"

Wave and Rouge gasped as they both collided with the inspector, bringing all three of them to their butts, leaving the poor inspector with a strained back.

"And to think I almost quite this job."

---

Hey fanfiction. Well today I finally had no homework _at all_ so I decided to do chapter 18. Thanks again to all who reviewed, I really appreciate them! And to Kiba Sniper and Ember113, I wish I could thank you guys in a reply but you guys don't have an account, but I love reviews 


	19. Similarities

--------------

Similarities

-------------

Tails had to share a dorm with a loud 17 year old lizard. He was currently trying to do his algebra homework but the noise the boy made on his guitar was proving to be a huge problem. Even blocking the cracks if the door with a towel didn't help. Tails continued however, not wanting to get caught. However, when his room mate started to play additional music on his laptop, things became an annoyance, so the boy marched to the main living room and turned down the amplifier to the electric guitar.

"Can you please quiet down?!"

The boy stole a glance at the prepubescent boy but continued to play, not caring much about what he had to say. He tried again.

"Hey! Turn it off!"

"Fuck that, ya bratty little rat! This here's my crib, and man that ain't no fib, they call me Bruce Marshall, I deliver music with no parcel, ya wanna study for your test? Go join the damn rest. Just walk down south, and watch your damn mouth, cuz down there, there ain't no talkin', so go ahead and keep walkin', WHAT!"

Tails looked at Bruce funny.

"Uh…so, the library?"

"YEAH FOO! Now Scram! Before I gotta take you on a pram, over the grass and than kick your little…"

The fox didn't hesitate as he grabbed his books and head down to the library before Bruce could finish

---

Walking along the halls, Tails noticed that he felt smaller than the rest. He knew that he could make up for that in knowledge. He still had a weird feeling though. A new name, a new school, a new experience. He could tell that the other students where making fun of him when he walked by. As Sonic told him back in Mobius though, 'it was all okay, just live for yourself and don't let anyone bring you down'. Those where good words to live by.

When he reached the library, he was surprised to see Sonic and Knuckles of all people there.

"Hey guys!"

Knuckles immediately got defensive and closed his books, not wanting to look like a book worm.

"Uh hey Tails,"

Sonic nudged Knuckles.

"Psst, its Seth,"

Knuckles rolled his eyes sighing.

"It's okay, you can still call me Tails. It'll be my nickname,"

"It _is_ your nickname,"

"You know what I mean Knuckles. What are you two doing together in the library?"

"Knuckles here is having trouble adding two and two, so I'm tutoring him,"

Tails laughed quietly sitting down, feeling smart.

"Sonic, you don't even know what two multiplied by five is,"

"Um, excuse me short stuff, yes I do."

Both Tails and Knuckles waited for an answer, but Sonic just sat there. Even Knuckles knew the basics of math.

"Sonic you bastard, stop stalling,"

"Stalling? Me? If you're so smart Knuckles, what is it,"

"ten,"

Sonic pointed a finger at the guardian, with a big grin on his face.

"Ahah! You're wrong!"

Tails and Knuckles shook their heads in disappointment.

"Oh Sonic…if only you where as smart in math as you are cocky,"

"Fine, ask Tails to help you Knuckles, I'm gone bitches,"

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a run. See ya,"

When he left, Tails turned to his red friend.

"He can save the world and be the fastest thing alive, but that fact that he doesn't know simple multiplication will sting him the rest of his life."

----

"Espio man, you gotta get out more. You've been in this room the whole time you've been here."

"Sayan, it's been two days. Why do you want me to get so much?"

The Koala approached Espio who was doing his 'homework'.

"Truthfully chameleon dude, I'm getting some of my friends together here,"

"Why don't you just take it outside and let me work?"

Sayan ignored him, so Espio decided to just leave. Maybe taking a break from detective work would help. He needed to modify his portable computer that was about the size of a text book (A laptop) so it could catch a signal back on Mobius. He knew that Vector would most definitely procrastinate and let the Agency slip, not that the business was great. He needed Tails' help for that. Although he was a computer genius, he needed help for this one. Espio knew what room he was in so he went there, knocking on the door. A pissed off looking lizard with an electric guitar answered the door after some time.

"What?"

"Where's Tails?"

"Who the fuck is that? Oh that little Orange rat? Down at the library, first floor, now don't hesitate to leave after I close the door."

Espio shrugged going downstairs. Through the library window he saw Tails and Knuckles sitting and working on something. He didn't want to bother them so he left. When he turned around, he bumped into Wave.

"Oh, sorry,"

He continued to walk but Wave stopped him.

"Here,"

The chameleon took his now tattered notebook that she had borrowed/

"Uh…what happened?"

Wave looked at his golden eyes.

"Well you see…"

Espio decided he didn't want to know. It was probably an accident anyways.

"Actually, I don't wanna know,"

Both walked their separate ways. He than remembered that Wave was pretty good with a wrench.

"Hey Wave? Do you know much about computers?"

Wave turned around.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I may need your help. Do you mind?"

Since Wave did _not_ want to go back to her dorm and she was done what little work she had, she went along with Espio. She barely knew him but he was a friend of Sonic's, which meant he was a gullible dumb ass goody two shoes, at least in the swallow's mind.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Computer room,"

It was awkward for them to walk together down the hall and up the stairs, so Wave decided she would take lead since it would kill her to be the second wheel. She walked ahead, even though she didn't know where it was. She kept walking until she heard Espio behind her opening the door to the computer room.

"It's back here Wave,"

The girl blushed but regained her posture and entered the door that Espio held open.

"Ladies fir-"

"Yeah I know,"

"…Okay than."

Espio got out his laptop and unscrewed it. Wave watched as she sat on the desk.

"What do you need help in?"

Espio's previous knowledge of the girl and her comrades popped up in his mind. He didn't want to tell her too much information about himself.

"Just you know…trying to get a signal from here to Mobius, talk to a friend of mine,"

Wave thought about it. If she could help him modify the laptop like that, she could possibly talk with Storm. It was harder to reach him now with the modified phone she had.

Both had been working on the laptop for some time, neither one really speaking to the other. Espio broke the silence.

"So what do you do now?"

Wave stopped screwing in a modem and looked up.

"What do you mean 'now'?"

'_Crap! Vector told warned me about asking women questions!'_

"I-I just mean that, ya know..."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Wave began working again.

"Pretty much nothing, to be honest. Fixing gear and stuff like that. At least it pays. I'm the only productive one in the team. Jet and Storm don't to shit, and that's what I don't get about them. Why is _he _the leader?"

The chameleon didn't expect this from her but he just listened. He could relate to her fully.

"I mean I know it's cuz he's the original descendant and all but he can't handle it. He makes rash decisions and he never has a plan, you know what it's like to be the one that's 'second' or possibly third, considering Jet has that idiotic suck up Storm?"

Espio looked at her smirking faintly.

"I know exactly how it feels. I'm stuck with Vector and Charmy 24/7 and they procrastinate like a bitch,"

"Who?"

"My team mates, for the detective agency,"

"Ah detectives. No wonder you know me and the team,"

They both gave each other knowing smirks. Espio continued.

"Sometimes I just wanna take over the agency, I mean money's tight most times cuz of things like not bothering to pick up the phone when its ringing, or in the past, beating Robotnik with the gang on Mobius,"

"Ugh, that fat ass son of a bitch…"

"Heh, no doubt you're familiar with him."

Their small chat continued until it was 8:00 PM.

"Well, I guess we're almost done."

"Almost?"

Espio looked at Wave in question. He thought they were done, but according to Wave, they weren't.

"Yeah, we still have to recalibrate the main converter chip, and than we gotta make sure the active hub…"

After that, it was as if Espio was listening to a fast forwarded tape recording.

"Um…Wave?"

While she spoke, Espio decided to leave.

"God, girls are so damn detailed."

---

Sonic was running, careful not to be seen in dash mode when others were around. His mind was wandering around how different this experience this would be. A whole new world with different people, but a challenge was something he loved.

'_Heh, bring it on Ethrins,'_

The hedgehog halted to a stop when he saw Jet, about half an hour away from campus. He was with his extreme gear, doing some tricks on the edges of two story buildings and on a makeshift half pipe. Sonic looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had never seen this side of Ethrins in the short time he spent there. The ghettos. It was the perfect place to get away and not give a crap about what others saw you as. Jet stopped right in front of Sonic, shocking him a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Jet,"

Jet rolled his eyes.

"Baking cookies,"

"Damn, I was hungry anyways. Can I have one?"

Jet ignored him comment and spoke.

"I want a rematch hedgehog,"

Sonic knew it. This bird was too competitive to let go of a lost race.

"Fine by me Jet. Bet you really miss seeing my ass in front of you every time,"

Jet start his gear again, and plant his feet firmly on top. Sonic got beside him and at the count of three, both began to compete for the title of being the fastest thing alive. They were both neck and neck, thankful that no one was around. The ones that were outside were too stoned to notice.

Sonic was going easy on Jet. At full speed, he would have lapped the bird twice.

"You're nothing without your board Jet,"

Jet ignored him and kept racing at full speed. About five minutes had passed when Jet heard a beeping noise. E looked down at his board and noticed that the source of noise was coming from there.

"Damn!"

Sonic looked over, noticing that Jet was running out of air in his board.

"Hehe, too bad there aren't no pit stops for air here like there are in Babylon,"

Sonic and Jet both saw that a huge truck was passing by, destined to hit them. Sonic was about to halt until he realized that Jet couldn't operate his gear anymore because of the lost air. Thinking quickly, the blue blur body checked Jet to the side, landing them both on the ground. They tumbled down until they landed in a mud puddle. Looking up, they both saw that Jets gear had collided with the truck and left a deep dent. The driver stopped coming out to find out who did it.

"Crap! Jet run!"

Sonic ran speedily ahead while jet was a little slower. They were never going to make it out at his pace so Sonic grabbed Jet's arm and flung him to his back. Jet didn't have time to protest as he was riding what felt like a million miles per hour. It was either save their assess or save their pride. Right now, saving there assess seemed like a better choice.

Sonic stopped behind a drug store. They were now farther away from the school than they began with, and hopefully, it was easy to find their way back.

---

Gonna end the chapter there since I am in a pretty weird mood…

Well enjoy Sorry for the lack of KnuxRouge, but that's gonna come up in later chapters. If there's anything you guys wanna see in the story, please say so!

Knuxnbat 9:56 PM


	20. Outside Boundaries

Outside Boundaries

* * *

Jet got up after the weird feeling of him so close to his rival shook off.

"Damn it Sonic, what the hell was that all about?!"

"You're lucky I saved your slow ass back there. We would've been caught because of you!"

"Wow, Sonic the hedgehog the goody two shoes, afraid of getting caught. That's a first,"

Sonic rolled his eyes and began to walk out slowly.

"I only care because I don't wanna get off on a bad start. Of course you wouldn't care about that,"

Both stubborn teens started to walk in opposite directions. They stopped when they realized that they didn't know what way the school was. Sonic looked back, seeing jet as confused as he was.

"Do you know what way the dorms are?"

"I'm not a freaking tour guide, hedgehog!"

Sonic climbed up the ladder of a small building and stood on the roof trying to figure out which way to go. All he could see was roads and buildings. Sonic looked down to see if Jet had any luck.

"Hey did you…Jet?"

He saw no hawk there and Sonic figured that he wanted to find his own way.

Sonic climbed roof to roof until the buildings got too tall and some civilians started to notice what he was doing. He than spotted Jet and walked to him.

"Any luck Jet?"

"Stop following me hedgehog. And no, no luck."

Both stopped and looked at each other competitively,

"Hey Jet, wanna make this interesting?"

"You read my mind. Let's see who can find their way back to the dorm without asking _anyone_ for help and direction,"

"You're on birdie!"

Both departed from where they stood and thought of different methods to find their way back.

---

Amy was supposed to meet Cream out side of the elementary entrance. School was still going on for them and it would be at least a minute until they got out.

When all the children came bustling out, Amy looked for Cream. She was a little surprised to see Charmy with her. She was even more surprised when she saw her crying.

"Cream what's wrong?"

The bunny looked shocked to hear her friend's voice and she ran into her arms.

"Amy! I lost Cheese at school! I left him in my cubby and now he's gone!"

"Cream, calm down!"

Charmy felt obliged to stay with the girls and Amy took notice.

"You can go no Charmy,"

Charmy touched the bunnies shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"You'll find her Cream…well, see ya later!"

"I've never seen Charmy so…charming,"

Cream smiled slightly.

"I guess. I know he hates Cheese but I still appreciate that he helped me,"

To take her mind off of her pet, Amy started to talk about school.

"So what else did you guys do in school today?"

"Nothing really. I was with Charmy the whole time, and he was getting bullied by some jerk,"

Amy smirked and looked at Cream while they walked in the field.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you're hanging out with Charmy and that he's being all nice to you…"

"Amy please, Nothing's happened between us…well actually,"

"What?"

Cream blushed remembering the little kiss. She thought that it meant nothing but thinking back, it put her in an embarrassed mood.

"I…kissed him so he would get off his butt and help me look for Cheese,"

Amy stopped and looked at Cream, eyes and mouth both opened up wide.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Do not tell ANYONE. I mean it! It didn't mean anything Amy; I just needed him distracted,"

"Okay okay,"

After an awkward moment for Cream, she spoke up.

"How was high school?"

Amy thought about it, a little blush creeping up her cheeks.

"To tell you the truth…it was great. I met this guy named Brent at the orientation and he's in my math class and he took me out to Rick Donald's for lunch. He's just so sweet,"

Cream sighed happily.

"Finally over Sonic are we?"

Amy thought about it for a little while.

"I-I don't know. I _want_ to be over him, but it's kind of hard ya know?"

The little girl understood.

"I get it. Did he ask you out?"

"Cream! No! We just met,"

"Do you want him to ask you out?"

"Some of me wants him to, and the some of me doesn't."

---

Tails and Knuckles both left the library at least an hour and a half after they entered and Knuckles decided he would go see what was going on outside, since all his work was done. HE couldn't help but think about his emerald, probably all alone and unprotected. If only the space ships would leave on a regular basis, he would hop in one right now and leave.

"Hey Knuckle head,"

Rouges Voice caught him by surprise as he was walking away from the school.

"Hey,"

The bat flew over beside him and Knuckles avoided making eye contact. Both were walking quietly, taking in the scene.

"You did decent at basket ball tryouts today,"

"Decent? Hah, bat girl, I broke all previous records. I would call that impressive,"

"I would call you pompous,"

"Whatever,"

"Where are we going?"

Knuckles turned a corner, his pace getting a little slower.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. But _I'm_ just walking around, trying to see what this place is."

"Jeez Knuckles you anti socialite."

Rouge could see that he was tense, and she wasn't in the mood to put him in a bad one.

"Hey,"

He turned around to face her, clearly tense. Rouge's soft touch didn't help much, as it only made his stomach churn.

"Look I know you're worried about your freaking emerald, but just relax! I'm pretty sure one of your friends is looking after it,"

Knuckles shrugged crossing his arms.

"What friends?"

"Ouch. Isn't there…what's her face, Vanilla? And that croc? And not to mention…oh,"

Knuckles looked at her to see why she had stopped.

"What Rouge?"

"Nothing!"

A glare from the echidna made her talk.

"Okay, look. I'm gonna be honest with you. Aren't one of those Babylon Rogues still back home? The one Wave's been obsessing over?"

Knuckles grit his teeth and punched a garbage bin nearby, shocking Rouge.

"Damn it! You're right!"

"Knuckles, calm down! Getting upset won't help your island…and yes, I'm always right,"

Opening his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turned his back on Rouge.

"Calm down? How can I calm down!? I never even wanted to come here in the first place. I should've played dead so that stupid Bokkun wouldn't have bothered me,"

Although she didn't know how to calm him down, she figured getting his mind off of things would help. Only problem was, there was nothing to do, so Rouge stepped back and ran a little toward Knuckles, tackling him on the ground. Caught off surprise, he fell and gasped.

"Ah! Rouge! What was that for?"

Rouge smiled cunningly and for some reason, the echidna could feel it. Rouge brought fingers to his rib cage and started to tickle him.

"HAhaha! Rouge st-stop it!"

"Hmhm, fat chance!"

He kept laughing until he managed to push Rouge off, surprisingly, with much force.

"O-oh gosh..haha!"

"Finally, there's that dorky smile on your face,"

After relaxing, Knuckles turned to her, both sitting on the grassy area.

Rouge returned his smile with a smirk and it was quiet until Knuckles jumped towards the bat, knocking her on her back. His hands went to her back, just below the wings where her ticklish spot was.

"Knuckles! Hahaha! Stop it!"

Both laughed as Rouge squirmed beneath the guardian. They noticed the awkward position they were in when they had stopped. Knuckles stood up blushing. He was practically on the girls lap. Rouge gave him a seductive look.

"Well, that's one way to distract you, Knucklehead."

"Thanks,"

"No problem Knuckles. Just pay me back with the Master Emerald,"

He helped Rouge up and sighed silently. Knuckles had tried to think of the positive side of this situation, something he learned from Tails and Sonic a while ago.

"Hey Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Sonic, Tails and the others?"

The question was a little random to Knuckles.

"Why?"

"Just curious,"

Both were walking down a sidewalk now, vehicles passing them by.

"Same way I met you,"

"Over the Master Emerald?"

"Yep,"

"I used to feel sorry for you. I still kind of do though,"

"Sorry for _me?_ Why?"

Rouge shrugged.

"I used to think that you were lonely and miserable, just guarding that rock on your island. But I guess that it brought you luck if it helped you meet everyone you know…Including me,"

Rouge stuck up her nose in a snobby fashion. Right than, a huge supply truck went past them and a puddle, splashing Rouge with mucky water. Too funny to not laugh, Knuckles burst out laughing, falling on the grass beside the sidewalk, holding his stomach. Rouge stood there dripping wet with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Ahahahaha! Oh God Rouge!"

While he was laughing Rouge kicked some of the puddle water towards Knuckles. It was Rouge's turn to laugh.

"Haha! Now who's laughing you idiot!?

"HAH Its still me!"

"Oh yeah?"

The Bat pulled Knuckles up by his arms as he was still laughing. She hugged him tightly around the waist, getting him wet as well. Since it was nearing sunset, it began to get chilly, and both were now in an uncomfortable situation.

"HEY! Rouge cut it out!"

Knuckles tried to pry Rouge away from the hug. Just than, Sonic ran past them, stopping right behind them.

"It took you two long enough!"

"Ah! Sonic!"

Rouge got off of Knuckles, both wet.

"Aw, look at the wittle guardian and the wittle thief finding love!"

"Shut up Sonic, before I have to hurt you,"

"What are you two doing out here anyways?"

Guardian and thief both looked at eachother and back to Sonic. They replied simultaneously.

"Nothing!"

"Whatever. You two can go about going on your secret dates. Just get a room next time,"

They blushed and Sonic ran before they had time to react.

"U-um we should get going…"

Rouge shivered, her wings hugging her body. Knuckles was used to the cold, and didn't mind it too much.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just fr-freezing,"

Knuckles took off his hoody and gave it to Rouge. Without another word, Rouge wore it and they continued to walk back to the dorms.

---

Okay. These are practically filler chapters. Would you guys mind if I just cut to the chase?

Knuxnbat 9:29 PM


	21. Good Terms

---------------

Good Terms

---------------

"And that's how you put on a condom,"

Sonic and Jet where trying hard to put a condom on a wooden rod. It was awkward for them.

"Jet?"

"What?"

"What goes on in this room, stays in this room,"

Jet nod while blushing. Mister Gill came by checking on everyone to see if they had done it correctly. He stopped at Sonic's desk.

"I see an air bubble, hedgehog. Start again please,"

Sonic groaned. This was not how Friday mornings should be.

"I hate this. I hate this _so_ much."

---

Amy was copying down some notes off of the board in her math class when she saw a note land on her note book. She opened it and as she guessed, it was from Brent.

'_bored enough to skip class with me next period?"_

Amy grinned and looked back as Brent waved casually. She ripped off a piece of paper from her note book and started writing.

'_Bored, but not enough to skip and make a bad impression'_

She threw it at the boomer and giggled quietly when it hit his eye. Mister Relak, theit math teacher, stepped out of the classroom and Brent made his way from the back of the classroom to the vacant seat beside Amy.

"Amy, you won't make a bad impression,"

Amy had to scoot over on her seat to avoid the smell of smoke all over him.

"You're just going out for a smoke, aren't you?"

Quickly thinking, Brent smiled innocently and his eyes widened.

"Well, yes if you're not with me. You help me keep off of my smokes,"

Amy rolled her eyes. It had been six days since she met Brent, and so far, they were hanging out practically everyday, even if it was just the lunch break or in between classes. Even though Amy still had her heart with Sonic, which she would never admit, Brent seemed like someone who was a perfect match for her. They were so similar yet so different.

"Oh, Ames, I forgot to tell you. One of my buddies is having a party in like three weeks. He does one every year. Pretty much everyone's going. You in?"

"Where is it?"

"I'll pick you up, it's not too far off."

"Okay cool…you drive?"

Brent giggled.

"Nope. But no one needs to know that,"

Amy wasn't one to break any rules, but it was a new year, and she wanted to take a risk.

"Okay,"

Their teacher had returned so everyone sat back down on their seats.

Amy took out her agenda and marked the date of the party.

---

"RUN FASTER YOU GOD DAMN SHRIMPS!"

Mr. Gill kept pushing the boys in the gym harder. It was time for warm up and fifteen minutes of running getting tiring to some. To Knuckles, this was nothing extreme. Jarrett Tried to keep up with him, trying to show that he was still a MVP. After the boys heard the whistle, they stopped running. Mister Gill spoke.

"You guys could of done better. Go get the badminton gear out guys,"

One of the kids spoke up.

"Uh sir, I think I speak for everyone when I say that badminton is a gay sport,"

Everyone else agreed so the teacher shrugged and started to go out the door.

"Fine, do what you guys want. Jacob, here's the key to the equipment room,"

Knuckles looked at Jacob, still shocked that he was the child of Mr. Gill. He fumbled with the keys and finally opened the equipment room. All the other boys ran forward, purposely shoving Jacob out of the way and making him fall. Seeing this, the hero in Knuckles came out. He went over and helped him up. Jake was still a little shaky.

"You okay?"

"Yes...thanks,"

Jarrett was watching as he dribbled a basketball.

"We don't have room in the team for sympathetic fools, Knuckles."

An almost inaudible growl was heard as Knuckles went up closer to Jarrett.

"Stay outta my way if you know what's best,"

The other students 'Oohed' in unison as Jarrett threw the ball towards Knuckles. He caught it and kept his stern glare on the boy in front of him. Jarrett spoke.

"Best three outta five,"

Dropping the ball, Knuckles turned around and walked away, heading for the exit. Some of the students were watching this drama and others were minding their own business. Jarrett smirked cockily and Knuckles could feel it.

"Wimp. I don't even know what that hoe Rouge sees in you,"

Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks and whicpers and 'Oohs' could be heard again. The echidna tuned around sharply and charged at him, blowing him off to the back of the gym with a swift punch in the gut. Not expecting it, Jarrett yelped lightly and held onto his stomach.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jarrett caughed and soon got on his feet with his fists raised.

"Bad time echidna. I was starting to like you for being a total pussy,"

Mimicking his stance, Knuckles waited for him to start.

"Ladies first,"

Jarrett charged, ignoring the comment and raced forward, delivering a punch to the abdomen. Knuckles ducked low and grabbed his leg, whipping him to the gymnastic pads. He had a tint of a smile on his face. This guy wasn't even worth it to him. His moves were all too predictable and much too weak in comparison to him.

"Damn it, you son of a bitch!"

Everyone gathered around Jarrett and saw that his arm had gotten scraped and some blood was beginning to come out. Knuckles' expression turned serious and went over slowly. The angry, and now scarred boy got up off of the matt, but Knuckles held his arms in front of him. He knew fighting him wasn't going to boil over well with this god forsaken school.

"I'm not gonna fight you anymore,"

As if on que Mister Gill came in at a fast pace.

"What was going on here?"

Everybody scattered and only Knuckles and Jarrett remained in front of the big bull. Knuckles spoke.

"Look, sir..."

Jarrett interrupted.

"We were just getting to know each other. Nice to know your future team mates hunh?"

The echidna looked down at jarrett with a half shocked and half grateful expression. He was sure that the boy would blame everything on him to get him off of the team. Mister Gill looked at both teens and walked away to the back of the gym.

"Lift me up, he's still watching,"

Looking down Knuckles saw that Jarrett had extended his hand towards him. He reluctantly took it and lift him up to his feet. As soon as he got up, he put an awkward arm around the echidna's neck.

"Hey! What are you..."

"Remember Knuckles, he's still watching,"

Knuckles sighed and knew that the teacher had to see that they were both in good terms in order to play on the basket ball team.

----

Well, exams are finally over so I thought I would update. TIll next chapter!

All suggestions and reviews and appreciated.

Knuxnbat 4:29 PM


	22. You Snooze, You Lose

You Snooze, You Lose

It was the first weekend of the year, and although the school week was less than five days, everyone was simply relieved that they didn't have to go to school.

Rouge woke up at nine on a sunny Saturday morning from a weird dream. Today she had planned to take Knuckles shopping so she got into the bathroom and turned on the shower to a hot temperature, and thought about the dream she had.

_"Knuckles I said I was sorry!"_

_Knuckles kept on walking away from Rouge, not turning around. Rouge kept on running after him in a fast pace, but she could never keep up with the boy._

_"Knuckles!_

"Rouge you dumb bitch, get out of there all ready!"

Rouge frowned and and tried to ignore her roommate. When she was done, she got dressed. She wore a purple shirt that was held together by laces at the back, and black skinny jeans. When she came out of the bathroom, Wave wore a scowl and shoved her way into the bathroom. Reaching for her purse, she noticed something powdery in there, and knew what it was instantly when her hands started to itch. She heard Wave snicker from the bathroom and out of rage, the bat smeared the powder from her hands onto Wave's sheets. Rouge had another idea. When she heard the noise of the shower, she crept into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, hearing a shrill scream, which was enough satisfaction for the cunning bat.

"Hope you like cold showers birdy!"

Before Wave could come out after her, Rouge left the apartment and made her way downstairs to the main courtyard where she was to meet up with Knuckles.

Back inside the dorm, Wave growled and started to plot her next scheme against the bat. It would have to wait until the night time when everyone else was at the party that was happening. She still had to meet up with Espio to get their laptop working.

_'One, two, three, one, two, three...'_

Jet yawned and came to the living room where he saw Sonic on the ground doing push ups. With a scowl on his face, he went and sat on the sofa, switching on the T.V.

"Morning Jet,"

Jet said nothing and kept his glare on the T.V screen. That is, until he noticed Sonic going into the kitchen and bringing out a plate of chili-dogs.

"Take one, they're good for you,"

Jet looked at the hog and thought. _'Look at that stupid grin that's always on his face...makes me sick. And his food is probably laced with poison or something,'_

"Like I'm gonna trust your food, Sonic. Probably doused it in rat poison. Besides, those thing's are gonna clog your arteries or something like that,"

'Pff, Michael Phelps is still alive, and I've saved your ass back home a number of times. If I wanted to kill you, I would've already."

Jet groaned and took one, fixing his eyes on the T.V again, until the hedgehog beside him started to giggle.

"What's your problem?"

Sonic smiled and said nothing. He giggled again, only this time, it was more like a full on laugh.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

"Hahaha, oh Jet...nothing. I hope you weren't planning on going to the party tonight,"

"I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Because you won't be able to make it!"

Sonic laughed a little more and than zoomed out of the dorm for his run.

It wasn't until the hawk finished the whole corn-dog when he realized what Sonic said.

"Oh crap! It was laced with poison!"

Running to the bathroom, he purged out his corn dog while Sonic ran inside the dorm and found the bird hunched over the toilet.

"You're almost as gullible as Knuckles."

Amy and Brent had been outside since ten. Turns out they were both early morning people.

"So Amy, you sure you're coming tonight right?"

Amy was thinking about weather or not Sonic would be there, so she was a little distracted.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Will there be alcohol there?"

"You're joking, right?"

The pink hedgehog shoved Brent a little and he in turn put his arm around her, causing Amy to blush.

"No, actually I was serious."

With a mischievous look, Brent looked down at her.

"You've never drank before?"

She nod in the negative timidly, as if it where something to be ashamed of.

"Boy Ames, you are gonna have one wild time than. Hey, you may even wanna try smoking a joint."

Amy's heart skipped, feeling a little pressure all of a sudden.

"Brent, you told me you were gonna quite."

"I said I was trying to quite cigarettes. I didn't say nothing 'bout joints. Trust me, you wont get addicted to it and any worry's you've got will all just drain away. Let's go this way, it's shorter,"

In all honestly, Amy had no clue where Brent was taking her. He told her it would be a surprise. The next question he asked both shocked and embarrassed her.

"So...are you still a virgin?"

"What do you mean 'still'?"

Brent noticed the sudden darkness of her voice.

"Just a question. I mean you are such a beauty..."

Cupping her face in his hands, Brent looked at her with the sweetest face he could muster.

"O-oh...thanks Brent,"

He smiled and Amy's heart started to race and her face started to blush. She felt a hand creep up her waist and pull her closer to Brent. '_This is it,'_ she thought. He leaned in and kissed her dry lips. This was Amy's first kiss, and she hadn't a clue of what to do, especially since he surprised her. Amy followed her instincts and kissed back, closing her lips around his and parting, going in again. Her heart was fluttering and her arms drew around the boy she kissed. Even though she loved this feeling, part of her mind told her that something was missing, and that something wasn't right. She pushed the thought away and began to caress Brent's back. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue hedgehog was watching from the side of the alley way the two lovers where in.

"Hey!"

Amy broke away from the kiss and turned to the familiar voice. Right away, her stomach had knots and her eyes went wide. Brent looked at Sonic and frowned.

"What do you want? can't you see we're a little busy here?"

Sonic walked over to the couple, a peeved and slightly hurt look on his face.

"Amy what are you doing?"

The pink hedgehog furrowed her brows and held onto Brents hand, much to Sonic's disappointment.

"Sonic leave me alone, this isn't any of your business,"

Brent smiled cooly and bought Amy closer to himself.

"Amy you know this kid?"

There was a long silence and Amy sighed.

"Yeah I know him. This is Sonic."

"Sup,"

Sonic ignored the other boy and looked towards Amy.

"Amy can i talk to you?"

"Not really. Can't you see I was in the middle of something?"

"Yeah between the brick wall and this druggy..."

Amy took offense and pointed a finger towards Sonic's chest.

"Hey! don't talk about him like that!"

Brent didn't care for Sonic's words and put a hand on the now peeved Amy.

"Ames relax, He's right. But it's okay, at least I'm a druggy with a beauty by his side,"

Sonic rolled his eyes, seeing through his cheesy attempt to flatter Amy.

"Oh come on,"

"You know what Sonic? I think you should leave."

After both hedgehogs looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Sonic turned his back and started to leave. He still had something to say though.

"Fine Amy, but just remember that you can always come to me if something happens,"

After Sonic had left the two alone, Brent snorted and pulled Amy to a hug.

"going to him wont be necessary, you've got me babe."

Sonic took one last look at the two and left.

Wooh, that was a LONG ass wait. My bad! I've been real busy this summer, plus i got crappy grades on two of my subjects at school :( Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, cuz i was about to scrap this until i got some reviews that motivates me. Plus, this chapter is a little cheesy, so I'm terribly sorry.


	23. theif and guardian

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

Knuckles and Rouge were at the shopping mall in a store branded Urban Attitude. Even though Knuckles prmised to let Rouge take him shopping, the echidna now regret it and resisted all the clothing Rouge had suggested he'd try on.

"Knuckles, you promised me!"

Shoving the pile of clothes that Rouge had picked out away from him, the guardian crossed his arms.

"I'm not wearing that stuff! it looks like something Tails would wear!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked around, confusing Knuckles, when all of a suden she yelled out.

"Security!"

Knuckles grabbed Rouge's arm and growled, defeated.

"Fine! I'll wear that stupid get up..."

With a satisfied smirk, Rouge waited for Knuckles. She chose dark blue denims, designed to be long so that the extra fabric would collect at the bottom of his ankles. Along with that, Rouge picked out a brown belt wit ha cowboy star on the buckles, and a long sleeved baby ice blue shirt with white vertical stripes, that where barely visible against the blue of the shirt. When Knuckles came out of the dressing room, his shirt was tucked in and the butttons were all done. All he did was frown and slouch while Rouge nod her head.

"That's not how you're supposed to wear it, you look like someone with authority!"

The bat pulled out his shirt from his pants and very slowly, and closely, started to unbutton them, starting from the top. In a low seductive voice, Rouge pulled Knucles closer to her making them touch a little, causing the echidna to silently gasp.

"You know Knuckles, I would never mind dressing you down in another place at another time..."

Blushing madly, Knuckles than realised he could have done the buttons down himself, but he liked the feel of Rouges warmth against his rugged body. He suddenly felt somethingin his heart, in his body. It made him uncomfortable but at the same times, familiar and good.

"U-uh Rouge?"

Rouge unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and looked up with her big eyes.

"Yeah?"

Knuckles hated it. How was she able to stay so calm and off guard, and still be so alert and focused? The echidna forgot what he was going to say.

"Nothing."

Disregarding the comment, Rouge turned him around to face the mirror. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually liked what he was wearing.

"You look good...and that's saying a lot Knuckles,"

Knuckles smirked and turned his head half way around to meet Rouge's gaze.

"You can drop the act bat girl, I know what and how you think about me,"

The bat scoffed mockingly.

"pfft, get over yourself,"

The echidna saw right tthrough her.

"Rouge, everyone knows you want me,"

"Want you? To do what?"

Both looked at each other now, with competition in their eyes again. With a blush and a smirk plastered on his face, Knuckles took a gutsy move.

"You tell me Rouge the bat,"

The heat in his body rose like he had new found courage. Rouges heart fluttered and she straightened up from the table with clothes on it. She sauntered slowly, almost unbearably towards the blushing boy. His breath hitched in his throat when the bat he was so fond of kicked the door to the change room shut.

"Do you really want me to tell you, guardian?"

When their bodies were almost touching, Knuckles looked down at the girls sea coloured eyes. Something grew inside him (as well as something between his legs). His mind raced with thoughts that he previously tried to hide and ignore, but now, it was getting harder. Knuckles was the first to make a move, when he reached forward and brought her hips close to his own. Rouge trailed her hands up his body to his shoulders, and inched in for his lips. But knuckles sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"No,"

Confused, the bat drew back and questioned.

"What?"

Knuckles let go and swallowed.

"It just doesn't feel right Rouge..."

It hurt the bat but she kept it under control.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't feel right'?"

The boy looked around everywhere, trying to avoid Rouge.

"Look don't take it in a bad way or anything but..."

"Excuse me guys, but there's a line up,"

Lucky for them, a worker interrupted them, so they went outside. Knuckles cleared his throat and tried to act as if nothing happened. That is until Rouge crossed her arms and frowned. Gosh, she looked a lot better with a smirk.

"Can we talk about this later Rouge..."

Rouge sighed and put her hands to her hips.

"Fine. But we're going to talk about this at the party tonight, and I _don't _want to hear any complaints. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Both gave each other a small smile before heading to the cashier.

Ugh go kill me now. This was short and kind of a filler. Geez this summer has been BUSY. :(

Knuxnbat 12:59 AM


End file.
